Hold On
by TwoCute
Summary: Not a song-fic. Dib is tired and done and Zim is just begining to find his happiness. Since Zim is so selfish, Dib doesn't get what he wants.
1. Dib's Decision

Have you ever had a day when you were so lonely and so depressed you wished you had someone to talk to?

I was having that day a week ago. I was sitting on an old wood bench perched on a small hill outside the school during lunch. I was eating a sandwich, alone of course, until I heard someone coming from behind. I ignored them in fear of making eye contact with a face I didn't want to see at the moment.

Then I saw the person go around me and sit on the bench across from me.

It was Zim.

He too had a lunch and he dropped the brown paper bag onto the table and sat down.

I had the biggest urge to cry but I supressed it. What I didn't do was shut my mouth.

"I'm so alone." I said to the wood table.

Zim nodded. "Zim is too." he said. Zim sounded far less depressed than I did.

"No one loves me…" I choked.

I saw Zim look up at my down casted face. I didn't know what was going on inside my head or Zim's.

"Zim knows not of this 'love'." The alien said almost curiously.

Then it happened. I broke out into tears and covered my face in shame. I felt my entire body convulsing; I was spilling out every tear I ever saved up. I had no control over my sobbing noises and I vaguely felt Zim move.

In my mind, Zim got up and left but then I felt his body heat next to me and quietly he ate his food as I cried my heart out.

After that I decided that I was at my limit, I was done. There is nothing good left inside me. I was sick, sick of everything! I was lost, I lost everything that had kept me going. My determination, my motivation, my creativity, and my entity.

Everywhere I looked I saw darkness, ready to swallow me whole. Everything I felt caused me internal pain. My heart ached with every breath I took and even breathing was hard for that it felt like I was inhaling the darkness that surrounded me. It clouded my mind like a giant, uncontrollable storm that would never leave as long as I kept thinking or living.

Darkness was an unwelcomed friend. A friend who ,by nature, tempted you, knowing that you'll crave in some time. It was only a matter of time for me.

I sat in my room, in the dark. I was on my bed, alone. I was wondering what would happen after I died, what would people think?

People would think I wasted a perfectly functional body, I mean why kill yourself if there's nothing wrong with your body? That's not the problem. Not in this case. If I had cancer I'd be terrified, so scared, my life would be limited. I would never want a fatal disease and I would never want anyone else to get one. But my head, my mind, my brain, it was the dysfunctional one. It's the fatal disease now isn't it?

I could go on forever about how huge an affect the mind has on our way of thinking but I should point out that I wished with all my heart that I could appreciate the good things I did have, like a healthy body. My mind won't let me; I'm fighting a horribly losing battle.

I looked out my window, at the moon and how it used to comfort me, now it's a far away rock that I could never reach. I used to think that getting away from everything would fix me, and maybe if I did leave for a bit, surround myself with new things, maybe if I did that I'd be ok. But at this point, where I would go, my mind would follow. There's no reversing it now.

Where was the perfect person when you needed them? When will you meet that one person that would know you so well, you'd feel like you were twins? Does everyone get to meet such a person…would I get to meet them?

So many unanswered and painful questions infect my head every second. I get up suddenly, tired of it all. I'll do it now! On this whim of desperation that I felt so heavily on my soul, I will end it all now!

I headed to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. I took a bottle full of something and run back to my room, with the door shutting behind me. I was in darkness again.

I had a death grip on the bottle and it was shaking in my hands. I leaned against my door hard and began to sob. My expression was angry as I try so hard not to think. I couldn't think about dying, I just needed to do it.

I struggled to walk to my desk and grab the bottle of water I had there. I guess I had to swallow all of these and I'll sleep or something. Hopefully I would never wake up.

I sat on the edge of my bed, a bottle full of pills I didn't even bother to know the name of in one hand and a bottle full of water in the other. For a second as I sat there, I thought about Zim. It made me cry more. I don't really know why but if I had to say why then it'd be because he won.

I twisted the cap on the bottle full of pills and poured the tiny pink tablets into my shaking palm. I sat there for a very long time, willing my mind to shut up but realized that there was only one way to do that. I shoved the pills into my mouth and chugged them down with water. The tears flowed out of my eyes harder as I dumped more pills into my hand. I did this again then again and figured I was good to go.

Knowing that this was my last moment on earth killed me more than what would happen to me shortly. _I can't turn back, I can't turn back! _I screamed in my head. I cried hard into my heads.

I was going to die completely and utterly alone.


	2. Zim's Decision

The Dib has been very sad. I realized that the most when he cried in front of me and told me things slightly discomforting.

"I'm so alone."

Zim was alone as well, this I told him. Then he said.

"Nobody loves me…"

I had heard of love before but I was innocent to what it really was. I was positive it branched off 'human affection' and I had experienced that horrid thing! I told the human that I knew not of this love and he cried.

Perhaps Zim had hurt his feelings that day? I sat with him because I noticed he was always alone and even though I was too it was shameful to be alone all the time on this filthy rock so I sat with the human.

After that, we always sat together but Dib never said a word, he just ate his food. Zim ate his food as well but I felt as though something was…wrong.

The big headed boy always had something to say! Maybe he didn't talk because I didn't talk? Or he was embarrassed for showing such weakness in front of the almighty Zim!

I was in my lab, sitting on my big lab chair as I thought about how strange and concerning the Dib has been to me. It seemed as though I…cared. That could not be! Zim cared for no one but himself. That was what irkens were taught back on Irk. But Zim was a defect…an irken defect banned to Earth for the rest of his defective life.

It brought me down at first, my exile, but I was ZIM! The amazing and almighty Zim, nothing got Zim down! Nothing! So I accepted my new 'home' and my new life but it felt empty. The Dib was not the same and that meant everything was different.

The human had lost something hadn't he? What could he be missing? Why had he stopped? Then I jumped out of my chair in surprised suspicion. Maybe the human knew about my exile and now he had no purpose in his life too? It was established long ago that a change in our, mine and Dib's, natural course of action could be deadly to us both.

We were hopeless without one another, that was what I learned from that horrible experience.

No wonder Zim had been so miserable, along with the Dib human! That bag of human stink should have told Zim he knew! Our natural flow has been interrupted without even our knowing of it.

"Zim shall make things right once more!" I said in triumph as I thrust my tiny fists in the air.

I made my way to my elevator and stepped inside when it opened. It would be awkward but it was necessary. The Dib would be happier and Zim would be too. To think, I had stooped so low as to want happiness for my enemy. For his happiness was my happiness. Zim was no doubt a defect. Still incredibly amazing nonetheless.

I walked out into my living room and headed straight for the front door.

"Zim will be out! Watch the house, carefully, Gir." I warned my SIR unit. Gir nodded happily without even taking a glance at me. At least I wasn't as defective as that hunk of junk my Tallest called advanced. Advanced my marvellous irken bottom!

I decided that I would pay the human a visit, I'd crawl up to his window because I couldn't be bothered with his filthy family members.

I looked at the house and went around to the back and saw that the Dib's light was out. Was the human sleeping? I was about to leave in disappointment when I heard a familiar sound. It was Dib's sobs. My disguised eyes went wide and I hurried up the siding. I poked my head around to see through the window.

There he was, lying on his bed in the darkness that occupied his tiny room. Dib was just lying there, crying. It hurt me to see my once full of passion enemy like this. I heard a few muffled screams come from the human's mouth and I slowly pushed the sliding window open.

Dib heard the window move cause he quickly shuffled up and asked franticly "W-Who's there!"

I popped my head out and gave the human a curious look. Dib didn't return the same look though, he gave me a terrified look as if he was looking at a ghost.

"Zim! What-what are you doing here-" he was cut short as he leaned forward and coughed violently into his hand. This was no normal cough, as the human coughed, his blood candies spewed onto his hand and the more he coughed the more the dark liquid would come out. I stumbled in as shock took over my body.

"Dib, i-is that normal…!" I asked unsure. I knew humans got sick, very sick sometimes and I thought that maybe the Dib was really sick, that was why he was so miserable.

Dib didn't answer me and instead he cried and screamed as the blood was practically coming out his mouth like a steam. I gasped, gabbing Dib by his shoulders, screaming over him.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, DIB! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

There was no way a human could cough out that much blood and just be sick. Dib just cried and cried as the blood trickled down his chin.

Suddenly he started laughing a little, his body was shaking violently and he looked at me with his eyes filled with fresh tears.

"I'm done now Zim…I...wanted to tell…you…you won…" he said in his cracking voice, his throat was raw.

I stared hard at the blood covered human as if he was inane, which he was.

"Who did this to you Dib!" I asked, still screaming and holding onto his shoulders. Dib just smirked and coughed more blood, much more this time. My squeedily spooch turned unbearably. At this rate, Dib was going to die! I could not have that!

Then the human started to shake even more with every cough, even when he didn't cough the human's body was having some sort of seizure. That was the last straw for me. I let go of Dib's shoulders and carried him sideways, he was coming with me.

Dib screamed in pain and surprise when I carried him through his tiny window.

"What are you doing! Zim, st-stop! No, stop! Put-put me down!" he screamed and thrashed as best as he could as my PAK legs dragged us down his house. I ignored him and his nails digging into my chest. He coughed in agony all over me but I didn't care, not in the slightest. Dib was dying and I had to save him.

"Zim! Please! Bri-bring me back! I want to-! I want-"he yelled but I think the blood in his throat made it hard from him to even breathe so he stopped and choked. My heart organ beat so hard it hurt, the choking sounds from Dib was extremely painful to listen to.

He wanted? I thought franticly. He wanted to what?

Before I entered my home, which was a few seconds away, I looked down at Dib. His eyes were barely opened, they were narrowed down into dangerous slits and I could see the life draining out of his eyes with every tear and blood that left his pale face. His mouth was now a hole surrounded and filled with his own blood, not even his teeth were white. I wanted to cry at the sight.

I kicked down my door and yelled at my computer. "Get a table ready in lab 27!" shortly after I heard the computer hum to life. I went to my toilet and was flushed down into my underground base. I felt Dib's breathing hitch in his throat and his body went limp. I sprinted as fast as I could and the door to lab 27 automatic opened.

I placed Dib on the table and franticly looked around for something! My head was about to explode when the main computer said.

"You'll need that tube at the side of the table." He said in a bored tone.

I grabbed the tube and looked to the computer, who sighed. "Put it down his throat so I can analyze him."

My heart stopped at the command but I had to do it, the tube wasn't thick at all so it couldn't choke the human. I made sure to do it carefully and fast. I jerked a bit when Dib coughed out more blood as I slid the foreign object down his throat. His eyes twitched and squinted shut in obvious pain, I looked away. At least the human was still alive.

The computer was a bit taken back at the scene and said "what the heck happened to him?"

"We'll find out soon." I hissed for some reason. After the tube was in, the computer started to analyze the human. I searched for a pulse and when I got a faint one I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

It troubled me that Dib didn't want my help. I know we are enemies but I was helping him so why reject such an offer? Especially since the human was clearly dying!

"I can't detect what it was Dib took, some sort of drug for sure, but he took an extremely unhealthy amount…in a short period of time. A very short period of time-"

"What do you mean you can't detect what it is!" I yelled.

"I can't find what type of drug it is! This one must be new; I'm only updated on drugs made in the last five years on this planet!" the computer told me and I scrawled. The computer added something else terrifying. "As I was about to say, the results show that Dib had done this to himself-"

"WHAT!" I exploded. I looked at Dib's closed eyes and blooded face.

The computer growled at me. "Would you let me finish! The human had attempted suicide. That's the only explanation for why all those mysterious pills were in his system."

I was silent for a long time then I asked. "How many?"

"13." The computer said. "The pills attacked his stomach a bit but most importantly, his lungs, which is why he coughed up so much blood."

I walked up to the table Dib was on. "Suicide…" I whispered. "How can I recover the damages?" I asked.

The computer took a deep breath, for some reason my computer could do that. "I have removed almost every pill since they haven't dissolved much. Normally one or two pills are fine but 13 was far too much so even a little time can do great damage. Other than that, lots of rest. His body should heal itself. I should probably give him some irken healing medicine though, just in case"

I nodded in approval. I was still heavily disgusted with all this information but it helped me understand why the human didn't want Zim to help him…

I want to-! I want-!...to die, I thought to myself. The thing was, I didn't want that.

I whipped off the huge amounts of blood on the human's face but left his clothes on. I was far too scared to move him, the human seemed so fragile to me now. I'd leave him in here until he woke up.

I ordered the main computer to keep an eye on him at all times and I left the room with one last look at Dib.


	3. Dib's awakening

When I woke up I felt nothing but pain. Most of it was in my lungs, making breathing almost impossible. In fact, none of this should be possible! Why the hell am I alive!

I struggled to move my body, it was like it was not in tune with my mind. I tried to move my head but then I felt something move, inside my throat. I began to panic, words were vomiting out of my mouth and they made no sense what so ever, just animalistic sounds.

'There's something in my mouth!' I screamed in my head since I couldn't talk. I was on a table too and was in a tremendous amount of pain. Where the fuck was I?

Zim. I remember seeing Zim. Was that a dream, did Zim really crawl through my window that one night, how long has it been since then? I looked around the room has best as I could. The pink and purple wires gave my location away quickly. I was in Zim's base.

My heart started to beat fast as I vaguely remember Zim carrying me and I caught a glimpse at all the blood on my shirt and then his. I didn't remember a thing after that.

I was wondering why Zim brought me here when I heard a mechanic door hiss.

"How is he?" I heard Zim say with his boots hitting the ground with loud 'clunk' noises.

"He has just woken up." A computer voice said.

Zim was moderating me through his computer? Why? Suddenly Zim's serious face came into my view, I stared at him and he reached his hand towards me, I flinched.

Slowly, the tube-like object slid out of my throat and I could taste my own blood. I watched Zim put the bloody tube into a cleansing tube. The clear liquid inside the tube quickly became infected with my blood.

The room I was in was terribly cold, my body began to shiver everywhere.

"Dib-human." Zim said with caution. I looked at him with my sore eyes and he stared back. I wish I could talk but my throat was so raw.

"Zim wants to take you into a different room." He said with a stern voice. My eyes went wide. "Computer, is he capable of movement?"

"Hmmm…his body is a little stiff but yeah." His computer informed him. I looked to the giant screen on my current status. I was in pretty bad condition according to the monitor.

"Do you feel pain Dib-thing?" Zim asked suddenly. Still with the pet names? I tried to nod my head and Zim got it. He left my view and I heard him going through a cupboard, my body tensed up. He's going to give me pills! When Zim re-appeared I saw with him a needle in his hand. I immediately began to move. I swung my hand at the alien and tried to hop off the table.

Zim quickly grabbed my shoulder and held me down. I screamed and kicked which surprised the alien since I was perfectly still a second ago.

"N-no! I won't- let- you!" I choked out in fear. I didn't trust that alien with a frigging needle! I didn't care if it helped me or not.

"Dib, relax! It's just a sedative! It'll ease the pain!" Zim grunted through his zipper teeth as he tried to hold me down with one hand. I managed to squirm free but unfortunately I fell off the damn table. It hurt like a bitch and I laid there, dazed out of my mind.

Zim was by my side in a flash. If I wasn't so out of it, I'd say his expression was a worried one. Did he…care about me?

"Dib…why did you do this?" he said softly as he grabbed my arm, exposing the side with all my veins. He gave me a sad look that I've never seen on him before then he injected me with the liquid inside the needle. I didn't even bother to struggle this time.

Zim put my arm down gently and lifted me by my head and held it against his heaving chest. I listened to his abnormal heartbeat. I wanted to ask him so many questions but I couldn't. Instead I let whatever it was inside me drag me down into darkness.

The first thing I did when I woke up again was throw up. I think that was what woke me up. It smelt horrible but I felt so much better after. I laid in this new bed that was all pink while the room was a dark purple.

After about an hour of lying there, I decided to sit up. My mind felt hazy and my lungs were doing better. That sedative really did help…whatever. I shouldn't be alive right now but I am. The feeling of wanting to die still lingered but it was faint.

That night was the worst thing I have ever experienced in my entire life! Worse than any nightmare my mind could ever muster up. At some point I was sure I'd lost it. I didn't know if Zim was here or not but I swear I was…I was laughing.

I stood up and searched for a way out, I had an urge to talk to Zim, well to yell at him for doing this to me. Why he 'saved' me back there was unknown to me, even in that other room, he cared, I swear he did. I went up to the door and tried to open it but had no luck. Bastard locked me in here.

That angered me greatly. Did he think he had that right! He was not my guardian! And he was certainly not going to treat me like a crazy person!

Banging on the cold, unfeeling metal door hurt my fists but I had hoped it'd get me out. After a bit I started to scream again.

"Zim! Let me out, you alien scum!"

Then the doors hissed opened like I wanted but I was not let out.

"Hey!" I yelled at the green male before me.

"You shouldn't be moving around so much." He instructed. I growled at him.

"You shouldn't be keeping me locked up like some kind of lunatic!" I spat back. Zim raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"But you are one." He said flatly.

My blood began to boil. How dare he, I though viciously.

"I AM NOT A LUNATIC!" I screeched and tackled him to the hard ground. He yelped in surprise and I cocked my arm back, ready to punch him, then I felt a hard force against my midsection and I was sent flying across the room and hit the wall. I slid down the wall in a heap and I gasped for air.

Zim made his way to me. " Yes, you are." He said simply as one of his PAK legs retreated into his PAK.

"I am not afraid to hurt you, Dib." he added after.

"Do you think I was holding that against you…asshole." I said as I tried to get up.

Zim just scoffed. "I'm just letting you know. Since you are not fit to take care of yourself, I'll have do it for you."

I looked up with shock and anger mixed in my expression and I stood up, with one hand against the wall to hold my weak posture up.

"I didn't ask for your help!" I said with anger in my voice. I never asked Zim for help so why did he feel he had to give it without my conceit!

Zim's face went pale. "Don't you want to be happy…?" he asked in sheer confusion. The question threw me off.

"…Wha…?"

Zim inched closer and I stepped back. "What happened to you, Dib? Why…why are you so sad?"

His voice was filled with depression and confusion. It was startling to say the least. I didn't know what to say. Then I felt Zim's hand cup my check, my face paled when he made me look into his giant eyes.

"Why, Dib?" he said softly.

"I…I don't know…" I muttered quietly. Why was I sad? I couldn't tell why anymore.

Then Zim dropped his hand and stepped back. "Is it because of my…exile?"

My eyes grew wide at the question. Exile? "You've been exiled…?" Then Zim's eyes grew wide. We stared at each other for a moment.

"I've been for a while now…" Zim said sadly.

"I…didn't know that…" I told him. Zim went and sat on the bed and sighed. I joined him shortly after.

"Then why did you do that to yourself?" Zim asked almost hopelessly. I tried to remember why.

"I…I just gave up I guess."

That was all I could say, for now. Zim didn't seem to like that answer since he abruptly stood up.

"That's ridiculous Dib! What you did was uncalled for, you stupid human!" he said as he grabbed his antennae in frustration. I stood up after that statement.

"Who are you to tell me what to do with my life!"

"Zim is not telling you what to do, I am telling you how stupid it was!" he yelled. "I had to watch you cough up your own filthy blood for ten frigging minutes!"

"That is not my fault! I don't know why you came!" I screamed. "I never-"I was thrown to the bed and Zim was now on top of me, his tiny claws wrapped around my neck. I tried to struggle free but I was too weak.

"Dammit, Dib! I was scared!" he said through clutched teeth. "I-I was…terrified…"he said less angry and released my neck so I could breath. I looked at the downcast look on the alien's face as he wouldn't look at me.

"Like I said…it wasn't my fault you saw that." I stared at him. Did he expect me to care what he felt? I did to some extent but I choose to attempt suicide, I didn't choose to make him watch as I suffered. Zim looked at me then got off. I sat up a bit and coughed, I saw him quickly look at me as if to see if I was coughing blood again and I was.

"It's only a little bit so don't worry about it." I told him and he looked away then headed to the door.

"you wanted out?" he asked, still not looking at me. He was being over dramatic. I know suicide can be scary but I was his enemy, he shouldn't care, let alone save me.

I got up and headed to the door with the alien, we walked out together then that when I noticed I wasn't wearing my original clothing. In the middle of the hall I stopped to look at my clothes. I was wearing…all white. Like a lunatic.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked with venom in my words. Zim turned around as if he was sick of my attitude.

"They are being washed, why?" he said casually. I growled at his smug look.

"you're not my care taker! Give me back my clothes."

"They are in the wash." The alien said slowly and affirmatively.

Before I could attack him, he pressed me against the wall by my wrists and pressed his thin but warm body against mine. I let out a whine by accident and tried to squirm.

"Can you stop! Just stop Dib!" he said in a tired voice. "Zim doesn't want to fight you anymore-"

"I don't care about what you want!" I yelled and tried to break free from his body trapping mine.

"Please Dib!" Zim pleaded. I froze at the need in his voice.

All this for a pair of clothes, I thought. "Ok, Zim…I'll stop…" I wasn't sure what it was I did but I figured that if I just didn't do anything then that will stop the alien from being like this. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

Zim let me go but stayed against me with his head turned to rest on my shoulder. He seemed so tired…I supposed I could give the guy some credit for doing all this. He really wanted me to stay alive…I'd have to try and find out why later, for now I'll just shut my mouth and do what he said.


	4. Truth or Dare?

After I injected Dib with the sedative, I carried the troublesome human to a small room with a bed. The main computer suggested the idea since humans sleep on this 'bed' thing.

I laid the human on top of the bed and began to remove the sheets so I could put them over the Dib. As I placed the sheet over the human, I noticed his calm face. I stared at it for a while. There were only a few incidents were I got to see the human relaxed. Mostly in class but I knew Dib was just bored out of his tiny human mind. I softly traced my sharp finger around the round of his cheek. The human looked at bliss while he was asleep yet he looked dead when he was awake…

I left the human in the cell, locked it, and decided to create a room for him, like his now 'old' one. There was no way I was going to let that human out of my sight as long as he planed to kill himself. 'Nope' I thought as shook my head viciously at the thought of letting him go. The Dib's life belonged to Zim now. He obviously didn't want it.

I started to search my base for a room. It took some time and it was quite annoying, I was positive that there was an empty room around here somewhere. When I finally found it, I jumped for joy. Entering the room was a bit strange but I shrugged my shoulders and ordered my computer to make human room stuff.

"Why am I doing all this work for a human?" the computer groaned. I huffed at the thing.

"Because Zim told you to!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Geez, I didn't know you liked the humans so much." The computer grumbled.

"Zim does not like the huuuumans!" I spat out. "The Dib is an exception." I said in a snobby tone. The Dib was by far different than any human, he could pass as irken for the love of Irk.

"Riiight." The computer said and went straight to work, developing a 'bed' and other things for the room.

As I waited in my main lab, I thought about the Dib coughing up his own blood. Horrible chills went down my spine. How could the human do that to himself! I asked in confusion. And at one point the human was…laughing! Why? Did he enjoy the pain or was it the concept of it all? He had given up…but why kill yourself over it? Was it because he was lonely…and nobody loved him? I had my knees held up to my chest, I did that when I'm really scared.

"Zim is alone and has no one to love him…but Zim has never thought of hurting himself…" I said softly to myself. It was a puzzling scenario, we were both in the same position yet we had different ways of dealing with them.

Maybe it was all in the human's mind, his craziness must be taking over. My train of thought was interrupted with an alert.

"the human is freaking out in his cell." The computer said in disinterest.

"Huh?" I said as I got off the chair and headed over to the room he was held in. Clearly the human didn't like it in there.

"Zim! Let me out, you alien scum!" He yelled as he banged on the door. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

We had a fight of course, and I found out that Dib had no idea about my exile, therefore my visit to confront him about it was just pure luck. I was extremely lucky to have found Dib when I did. Then again, Luck was always on my side, wasn't it?

We were out of the room for one minute and Dib was getting pissy already, yelling about his stupid clothes and when I told him I was washing them, he became furious. I ended up pinning him to the wall and practically begged him to 'stop'. I'm not entirely sure what I wanted to make him stop doing…stop talking? Stop having mood swings? But he said ok and I relaxed at the reply. Perhaps lying on the human for five minutes was weird but it felt nice.

I brought Dib to my main lab and told him to sit on the chair. He glared at me with hatred in his eyes that I knew he was holding back but surprisingly, he sat down.

"Computer, are the preparations ready?" I asked, making sure not to ruin the 'surprise'. I could see Dib glaring at me from the side.

"Not yet…" the computer sighed. I gave the computer a look that said 'how much longer'. "Give me 10 more minutes."

"What! What is taking so long!" I yelled at the slow producing machinery.

"It's not that easy replicating all this stuff, you know!" the computer snapped. I nodded my head slowly then looked at Dib. He was sitting in the chair, staring down at the leather it was encased in. What on earth could I do to occupy him…

"So…anything you want to do…" I asked awkwardly. Dib glared at me and I coughed. "Other than kill yourself."

"Do you think that's a joke?" he asked seriously. Again with the anger, he was always picking a fight now.

"Zim never said it was a joke, I'm asking you what you want to do." I said, trying to be calm.

"Whatever, I don't care, Zim." he said crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair.

"Ungrateful human specimen.." I muttered, which got me a deadly glare. I paced around the room wondering what there was to do...

"Why are you keeping me here?" Dib said, not looking at me. He was slouched on the chair, his hand prompting his head up and idling looking at the keyboard.

I thought for a moment. It was because I needed him to be happy I guess…it was the only way I felt happy. It was indeed an odd feeling But there was no way in Irken hell I was going to tell the boy that.

"You belong to Zim now." I told him vaguely. Dib gave me a slightly confused look.

"Just because you 'saved' me, doesn't mean I'm yours…weirdo." he said in anger but I could sense something else there. What was that? It felt a bit embarrassing.

"Well, it does, human, whether you like it or not." I said in a stubborn voice. Then I saw the human's face turn red.

"Let's play truth or dare, Zim, do you know that game?" he asked me, still facing away from me as he shifted in my chair.

My antennae perked up at the sound of a game.

"Truth or…dare?" I asked in curiosity. I was more curious about Dib wanting to play a game with me all of a sudden.

Dib sat up a bit. "It's a game where you pick truth or you pick dare. Truth is when someone asks you a question and you have to answer it-"

"No matter what?" I interrupted. Dib nodded then continued.

"Dare is the same thing but you have to do what the person says." he finished and looked up at me, he must had seen the excitement in my face because he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Zim likes this game." I said smugly, rubbing my claws together evilly.

"Ok, me first, truth or dare, Zim." He said kind of smug now, which made me a bit nervous.

"Urm…truth…" I said, deciding to go easy but Dib gave me a grin that said 'gotcha' and I gulped.

"Do you like me?" he asked as if it was perfectly normal.

Did I like him! Zim! Like Dib! He was a lunatic!

"Of course not, Human!" I yelped. My answer didn't sound very convincing, not even to me. It wasn't like I hated the pathedic human...Suddenly Dib stood up and made his way to me, personally, I didn't like the face he had on. It said "I'm going to do dirty things to you'.

"I think you're lying to me." He said in a low voice. I tried to back away from the human and I was doing fine until I hit a wall. Shit.

"N-no opinions allowed!" I stuttered, another bad sign. Why was I acting like this? "Zim's turn! Truth or dare!" I said the words as if they were my weapon against him. I tried to keep my posture and make it seem like I was unaffected by his…whatever it was he was doing!

"Ok, truth." He said, smirking. Damn! I was hoping he would pick dare so I could tell him to kindly step 4886 steps away from Zim!

"A-are you sure you don't want to pick dare?" I asked nervously as he loomed over me, he was so close I could feel him breathing on my face. When did all this happen exactly!

"Why? You want me to do something?" he asked in that low voice. I jumped when he slid his cold human hand under my uniform. My breathing hitched in my throat and I felt like I was suffocating. Think Zim think! A question! Zim needs a question! Now!

"W-why are you…touching Zim?" I finally asked but in a shamefully high voice. The human had both hands under my shirt now and he moved them around slowly, making me melt but I tried to hold myself together, I tried to think but my mind was overheating and so was my body. I started breathing heavily.

"Because you belong to me." he whispered against my neck before he licked it.

"Ngh! N-no I do not!" I yelped at the feel of his tongue on my skin. I forced my arms to grab the human's shoulders and willed my mind to tell my helpless body to push. I pushed a bit but Dib just pushed back.

"Truth or dare?" he asked with his voice now heavily with something I didn't understand too well. I tried to think of a way out of this by using the game but it seemed as hopeless as my dysfunctional body. Dare could have me doing something I didn't want to do and who knew what that boy would ask me! I felt stuck, physically and mentally!

Dib licked my neck more and more, my legs began to give in for some reason and I panicked. "T-truth..!" I almost moaned, which scared the living shit out of me but I still wanted to play. What was wrong with me?

I felt Dib smirk against my skin and I graoned.

"Are you enjoying this?" he asked and my eyes grew wide. He rubbed and licked more until he got a moan out of me. I cursed.

My accidental moan seemed to answer his question and he backed off. He removed that horrid, wet thing from my skin and his hands were at his side once again. I was panting, trying to catch my breath and steadying my heart which was beating fast. I could sense that Dib was smirking at me in obvious enjoyment.

"W-what was that!" I glared at him, demanding answers. I didn't remember daring the human to molest the almighty Zim!

Dib just shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to know a few things, nothing serious." He said nonchalantly as he headed back to the chair. I stared daggers at him.

I stayed where I was and Dib sat on the chair which was far away. He was giving me that smug look again.

"What!" I barked. His smirk grew wider.

"That was a fun game, we should play that more often don't you think?" he mocked.

"Zim thinks not. And wipe that smirk off your disgusting human face!" I said bitterly.

"Whatever, you totally have a thing for me, admit it space boy." He in that smug voice. My eye twitched in irritation and I made my way over to the chair, arms over my chest.

"Your little 'test' proves nothing." I told him stubbornly.

"I'll just have to do more then." He said simply then I chocked on the air I was currently inhaling and gave the human an expression that was meshed with 'are you kidding?' and 'you wouldn't dare'. Dib seemed to have gotten the message and smirked.

"Maybe I am a lunatic" he mused but it sounded like he loved that idea.

Why does Zim have a feeling that the human would be more of a pain than I originally thought? I groaned then the computer informed us about the preparations being completed and we headed over to Dib's new room.


	5. Like a Prince

That was quite the show! My fingers were still tingling from the alien's skin; it was so silky like velvet. My heart was beating like crazy even though I kept calm. I didn't know why I did it, other than to see Zim's reaction. I thought he'd throw a tantrum before I even got near him or maybe he would blast me with a laser and I'd be dead instantly. But no, the stupid alien let me touch him! And I got all fired up and all…husky-like. It was disgusting.

He was making me come with him to some place. Stupid alien, I hate how he let me touch him, I just hate it how much I wanted to do it again. I even implied to him that I would! I must be losing my mind!

Zim stopped in front of a door and looked at me, I could tell he was a little…intimidated by me, like I had something on him. Maybe I did.

"Zim has a surprise for you Dib-filth." He said filth with that same old hatred. I rolled my eyes and heard the door hiss open.

I looked inside to expect test tubes, strange irken machinery or autopsy tables but I saw a room. A bedroom. It looked very similar to my old one. My jaw dropped as Zim walked in smugly and impressed at himself, even though it was his computer's doing.

"You like, human?" he asked as he turned to look at the shock on my face.

I didn't know what was more shocking, Zim giving me a room or seeing the room in his base. They seemed like the same thing but it felt so different. I slowly walked in and examined the walls then the floor.

"Why…did you do this?" I asked just to break the silence. Obviously he did it to keep me here.

Zim shrugged. "You need a room of your own here." He told me.

"Am I moving in or something?" I asked in confusion.

"Sure, if that's what you want to call it." He said in a weird tone of voice. He seemed to be in his own world now.

I walked up to the bed. It was different from mine which was kind of a good thing since I created horrid memories in that bed for the both of us. I ran my hand across the sheets, they were silky and cold. Like Zim's skin. I didn't like that so I frowned.

"Aw, you even got me a bed I can screw you in." I couldn't help but comment, just to make the other green boy freak out.

Zim yelped like it was a painful sound for him.

"N-noooo, Dib! It's for sleeping!" He screeched. "Never in my irken life will Zim mate with a human stink beast." He said in that snooty voice again. He acted like a rich human child.

"We'll see…" I muttered, not really caring if he heard me or not. I flopped onto the bed and inhaled deeply, remembering that I was still alive. I felt like I was in another world…or…

"Am I dreaming?" I asked, in case Zim might know. Zim gave me the strangest look as if he didn't know what I was thinking, which he didn't.

"I didn't know the room was that amazing…" he mused but smirked. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Not that you lizard. I mean, you 'saving' me and letting me inside your base and just…am I really living right now…?" the more I talked the more confused I got. This intense feeling of uncertainty shook me inside. Zim gave me a worried look and he come to sit on the bed beside my sprawled form.

"Yes, Dib, you are living." He said poking my sides. I flinched and looked at him.

"Are you sure you didn't attach me to some weird device that creates alternate universes after death and now I'm here with you and making you all submissive and-"

"What!" Zim cut in defensively. "Zim is never submissive!" he yelled but the blush on his face wasn't doing him any good. Since when did Zim blush anyways? I sat up and glared at the alien.

"you're such a liar." I said, teasing him a bit.

"LIES!" he screamed for the 62286th time he's been on earth, if not more. I grabbed his wrist and held it in the air. Zim started to pull his captured hand. "Let Zim go!" he said as he tried to push me away.

"See, I must be in some fuck up universe where you look cute when you struggle." I smirked at my own cleverness. Zim's big, magenta eyes went wide then quickly narrowed them.

"Zim is not kyuuute! And I tell you human, you are alive on your own filthy rock of dookey! Now let Zim goooo!" he said in a restrained voice. Satisfied, I let him go and flopped back down on the bed, closing my eyes slowly.

"When did you get so strong…stupid human." I heard the alien mutter. I just smirked. Then I realized something.

"If I'm 'moving in' then doesn't that mean you need to buy me food." I asked with my eyes closed still, I was picturing Zim grocery shopping for me and giggled.

"Mmm, right." Zim said in a displeased tone. "I suppose I could just give you money and you could go get your disgusting food stuffs on your own." He reasoned.

"I'll run away you idiot." I said flatly. It was as if Zim had some sort of preconception of me just loving to be here.

Zim was silent so I opened one of my eyes to look at his expression. He looked a little lost. Then he said "I'll have to go with you then."

"I'll still try to run away." I said flatly again. At this point I knew Zim wanted to trap me down here for sure, no doubt about it. I heard a growl then Zim seemed to be hovering over my face.

"I'll put you on a leash then." He sounded pissed off or annoyed, I couldn't tell. I opened my eyes and narrowed them at him.

"That's kinky, Zim." I told him but he seemed confused. I didn't think he knew what the word kinky meant.

"Kinky…that means evil…right?" he tried to guess. I shook my head.

"Um…painful…?" he guessed again.

"Nope." I said. Zim narrowed his eyes at me.

"Then I don't wanna know." He finally said, making me laugh a bit.

"Good answer." I congratulated him and he groaned. Zim didn't seem to like sexual jokes, I'll have to compile more.

Then it got quite, really quiet. I didn't like the silence that filled the air. I needed to say something…

"Thanks for the room, I guess." I said as an afterthought. Zim whipped his head towards me in shock.

"Is the Dib thanking the almighty Zim!" he said as a smirk crept onto his features.

"Sure, why not." I said shrugging my shoulders and siting up. Zim sat there in thought.

"I'm still making you a leash." He told me. I rolled my eyes again. "Or maybe a collar…" he mused.

"I think a collar would be better." I suggested. "It would be less noticeable."

Zim nodded in agreement then stood up. "Zim shall work on that now." He said in triumph but he sounded a bit tired.

"Do irkens sleep?" I asked, looking up at him. Zim crinkled his face in...disgust?

"No…but we do take naps once in a while. Why?" he said the last word suspiciously. I gave him my most innocent look.

"Just wondering, you look awful tired, Zim."

Zim narrowed his eyes. "I have been taking care of a crazy human wormbaby for three days straight." He complained.

"It's been 3 days!" I said, shocked. Zim nodded his head while crossing his arms over his chest.

"You were asleep all day yesterday." He pointed out. I looked down in amazement. I fell asleep for an entire day! Then I remembered how I puked the minute I woke up.

"That might explain why I puked on your floor…" I said, just wanting to piss the other off. And it worked.

"You did what!" the alien screamed. I just smiled.

"You know, threw up…vomited…." I tried to explain to Zim as if I thought he didn't understand what puked meant.

"I know what it is, you revolting little worm! On Zim's floor!" he yelled in agony.

"Yeah and I had to clean it up." The computer cut in.

"You ruined the fun." I pouted and Zim 'hmph'ed.

"My apologies, oh honourable human but I've been doing a lot of work ever since you got here!" the computer complained and Zim growled at the giant device.

"Honourble? What's that about Zim?" I asked. Zim was about to answer but his computer answered for him apparently.

"He's treating you like a goddamn prince and I have to do with all the work!" the computer said extremely irritated.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Have not! You are just lazy and like to complain and is lazy!" Zim screamed in his defense.

"I don't know Zim, I think I'm with the computer on this one. I do feel like a prince in this new room you made your computer work so hard to make for me." I reasoned. Of course I didn't feel like a prince in here, more like a prisoner but getting on the alien's nerves was so much fun.

"I rest my case." The computer said.

Zim started fuming and I waited for a scream, a yell…a punch? Instead I got a snooty hmph.

"Zim has no time for this. I have a collar to make." He said sternly and marched out the door. I decided to stay in my new room, I was getting tired again.


	6. Zim's attraction

After I left the human's room, I noticed he had not followed me. That was fine with Zim, I had my ways of watching over him. I was surprised the human hadn't noticed the hidden camera I had installed at the far corner of the room.

I walked to my main computer room and went into to a smaller room adjacent to that room. My work space, yes, it was very messy but I knew where everything was. I sat in my comfy little chair that had no back so it was easier to get things I needed from any angle.

There was also a tiny monitor in this room, I hooked up a few cables from the main computer and put them into this computer and started it up. As that was being done, I gathered the things I would need to create Dib-thing's collar.

Then I heard a crash, an obvious sound created from Gir and I groaned.

"GIR! What are you doing!" I yelled.

"Nothing." Came his usual reply, other than tacos or monkeys.

"Gir, come here." I said impatiently. I heard his tiny metal feet making their way to me then his bright blue eyes appeared at the door, curiously.

"Yeees~" he said in his sweet but robotic voice. I narrowed my eyes at him, I just didn't get this robot.

"No big crushes, Gir. Your master is trying to work on something very important. Go back up to the main floor and-" I was cut off by his high pitched scream.

"Big headed boy!"

I whipped my head towards the direction Gir was pointing at and on the screen, was a sleeping Dib. He was under the covers, wrapped into a human ball. Gir made a long 'Aw' sound and I smirked.

"See, Gir." I said, facing the robot now. "You have to stay quiet for the Dib to sleep."

Gir nodded then yelled "IMMA MAKE HIM WAFFLES!" and ran off. I grunted at his stupidity but at least he busied himself so Zim could work!

I looked to the screen once more and a sweet smile crept onto my features. I quickly shook my head and got to work.

It has been an half an hour when I got stuck on my invention. I had the overall collar look to the item, along with a mini computer programmed under the leathery texture but I wasn't sure what I would have the computer be programmed to do…I knew it needed to do something to Dib if he were ran off or perhaps misbehave, like a human canine. A shock effect was all I could think of, how uncreative of Zim. But computers were good at producing a shock big enough to weaken a human but not kill them. I would make the device shake uncontrollably but humans aren't ticklish around the neck area.

I must have been heavily absorbed in my work because I hadn't noticed the commotion going on in Dib's room.

"ZIIIIIIM!" I heard an angry, human yell. My antennae perked up and I looked to the screen to see a bed covered in…

I couldn't tell what it was because I was suddenly whipped around on my chair and faced a furious looking Dib, with batter all over him.

Gir, I thought.

"What the fuck is wrong with your robot!" Dib screamed. I gave Dib a nervous laugh.

"Eh, he usually cooks the batter…" I pointed out, hoping it would cheer the human up but it didn't.

"That's not the point! Why the hell did he throw it on me!" he hissed and squeezed my shoulders, making me whence a bit.

"Zim knows not of his intentions, Dib!" I hissed back and moving to get his hands off me. Dib backed off but kept his stare, full of hatred, on me.

"You better have a shower somewhere or I'm going to make you lick every bit of batter I have on my body and my bed!" he said through clutched teeth. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of my work space and lead him to a shower thing. I was sure there was one down here somewhere. Dib groaned the whole way there.

"In there." I said, pointing to a room with a rather clean and white rectangular thing. There was even another toilet. Dib poked his head through then walked in.

"Any soap…or towels…?" he said, still angry but more calm.

"Zim doesn't have such useless things." I said, crossing my arms. Dib looked back at me.

"Then we have a lot of shopping to do if you plan to keep me there." He said. I'm not sure if Dib sounded happy or upset about me keeping him locked up in my base but I didn't care either way.

"Fine by Zim, your almighty collar is almost finished…by the way, what are your thoughts on staying here?" I asked him in a slightly serious tone, ok, maybe I did kind of care. I wanted to know, as background information.

"Why do you care?" he said as he walked around the room, checking for something.

"I don't." I lied, kind of. "But I want to know."

Dib looked at me for a second then back around the room. What was he looking for? Soap? Towels?

"I think…it's…" he said with a concentrated look on his face then it changed to an annoyed look. "I think it's stupid but whatever." He muttered as he went up to the white thing and started playing with its metal nubs. He turned it and-

"OH MY TALLEST!" I screamed and hid behind the wall. Water! There was that dreadful water coming out! I saw Dib roll his eyes and turn the nubs this way and that.

"Anyways, I'm going to get this shit off of me, so you can leave now." He said in a nonchalant tone. I growled and took a shaky step forward.

"Do not talk to Zim that way!" I said angrily. The nerve of that human! He glared at me and began taking off his filthy, literally, shirt then he threw it to the ground as he began to undo his pants. My eyes went wide and my heart beat quickened.

Why was I staring! I should leave! My body stood, frozen, in its spot.

"Why are you still here?" Dib asked, actually confused. I gulped and looked at his face for answers. He raised an eyebrow. "Human's bathe alone Zim." He said as if I was stupid and didn't know that. I hissed and stomped away.

Once I was back in my work space, I just sat there for a bit. Why didn't I move or look away? It was so very puzzling to me. I could still see the image in my mind. His skin looked so soft but rough at the same time and I saw scars, from me, littering his pale skin. I felt like I should touch them, they were my marks on him. All of him was mine now and I wanted to claim him and seeing those marks on his lean body made the want increase. Zim shouldn't want the human in any way, other than the desire to have him dead…Oh my poor magnificent brain. It hurt from all this nonsense.

I finish the collar to distract me and decide to go with the shock response because I was eager to do some research. I wanted to research about human attraction, perhaps I could find some useful information.

I set the completed collar on my desk and headed to my main computer. I typed in 'human attraction' in my irken search bar and pages about 'other species attraction' appeared on the screen. I made a thoughtful noise in the back of my throat and clicked on the first link.

I groan after five minutes of reading.

"Irkens who experience attraction towards another species are automatically classified as 'defective'. Irken PAKs aren't equipped with anything close to "physical' or 'mental' attraction. Their only characteristics are loyalty for their Tallest and the desire to destroy. It is possible for an irken to be attracted to another irken but other than that, it is forbidden."

I scrolled down to read more even though it was quite painful.

"Defective irkens that are attracted to other species tend to want to control or 'claim' the species they are attracted to, this is natural for every irken. If the species they are attracted to happens to be taller, which is evident in most cases since irkens are generally very short,( I gave the screen a death glare)the irken will more than likely submit to the other due to their PAKs internal knowledge of obeying all that is taller."

My breathing got caught in my throat as I read that last sentence. Zim has never submitted to the Dib! That time when the human started touching Zim was not Zim being submissive! Zim was just…confused! Yes, confusion! But when I think about it…my PAK was programmed to submit to my Tallests, which was normal for all irkens. The thing with my PAK was that it had the ability to submit to any species that is taller than me unlike other irkens.

This was an all-time low for the almighty Zim, I thought as I shoved my face into my palms.

"Whatcha' reading?"

I jumped at the sudden voice then I looked to my right to see…Dib!

"W-what are you doing here, human!" I yelled at him in suspicion. He was in a…"And what is that you're wearing?" I said, poking it.

"Your computer gave me a towel so I wouldn't have to walk around the place naked." He said then he looked at me with that horrid smirk on his face.

"What? Why do you look at Zim like that?" I said, trying to sound confident but I was still trying to get over the attraction information I just read. It really got me down.

"Are you seriously reading about attraction?" he said in an amused voice. My face went undeniably red with embarrassment.

"B-b-but it's written in irken!" I said in embarrassed shock. Dib's smirk grew wider and he leaned in, I pushed against the chair in order to get as far away from the other as I could.

"I can read irken, stupid alien." He whispered onto my neck. My heart beat heavily against my chest as the human climbed into the limited space on my chair. I yelped at the feeling of the human sitting on my lap. He leaned out to look at me.

"This explains why you were staring at me earlier." The human said in that cocky voice of his. I narrowed my eyes and was about to yell at him to get off but he spoke first.

"You can touch me if you want." He practically purred. "I know you want to, space boy." He said with a twisted smile that almost looked beautiful to me. My eyes went wide and I could feel my stomach twist. My fingers twitched under my gloves then I shut my eyes and looked away, clearly resisting the urge.

Dib grabbed my hand and turned my head so I would look at him but I kept my eyes closed. I made an uncomfortable noise in my throat as he moved my hand up and over his chest. I could feel his heart organ beating under his skin. I opened my eyes a little to see what I was touching. After a few seconds I was staring at the human's bare chest. It was so enticing.

Dib let go of my hand and I began to explore on my own. My hand went up, down, left, and right. Soon enough I had both my hands roaming around the human's front. His breathing seemed to quicken and he shifted up more. I went over the marks I made so long ago and studied them. I had no marks on me since irken skin doesn't heal the same way as humans. It concealed the damage perfectly, as if it had never happened.

"I have marks all over my body because of you…" Dib said as if it was normal. His voice scared me a bit because it was so sudden but I continued to trail my fingertips over his skin. I nodded at what he said and traced one of the scars I made, a smirk tugging the corner of my lips.

My hands reached his abdomen and I heard him gasp and his body seemed to go tense. I quickly looked to see if he was ok and then I was greeted with a heated look on the human's face. It looked like he had drifted off to some other land. I slowly slid my fingers farther down and watched his face carefully. He began panting and his hands fisted and un-fisted, like he was expecting something. His face wasn't too far from mine and then my curious fingers slid under his towel.

My antennae perked up when they heard the slightest moan. I froze, unsure if I should continue or not, Dib didn't seem to mind until I felt him grab one of my shoulders.

"That's enough." He said as he leaned away from me and was soon off the chair, leaving me breathless and tense. He had a slight blush on his face as he pushed up his towel. "It's cold down here…" he muttered as he headed back to his room. I just sat there and stared at the screen.

I think I was really attracted to Dib


	7. Darkness

I almost let him! I almost let him touch me there, down there! The only thing that stopped me was the fact that it was Zim. This shouldn't be happening to me! I was supposed to be dead dammit!

I rushed through my room and saw that my old clothes were neatly folded on my dresser. I raised an eyebrow up at the wall.

"Yes, he made me fold them." Zim's computer said in the most annoyed voice I had ever heard.

"You know, I still feel awkward around you." I said as I headed to my clothes.

"I don't feel for human private parts, any species for that matter." The computer said in a bored tone.

"It's still awkward." I muttered as I put my shirt on, hoping it could cover me. I think this computer guy has seen me naked three times already since he's in every room and since he has to serve me basically.

"It's awkward having to watch you and my master touch each other." He pointed out. I think my face turned bright red because it was burning like crazy.

"I-I thought you can't feel!" I spat back as I sat on my bed, looking at the floor.

"If I could, I'd feel awkward. Actually I'd be disgusted." He stated. I rolled my eyes and noticed that the room was clean again. Damn, the computer had a lot of work to do.

I was already bored out of my mind. Playing around with Zim was way more fun than this…and I was really hungry. I thought about what it would be like shopping with Zim and giggled to myself. Didn't Zim say he was done that collar thing? I wanted to go see but urgh, after what happened, I didn't want to go back…

Then I heard those tiny combat boots hit the metal floor and I smirked. The door hissed opened to reveal Zim. I looked at him then at what he was holding in his hand. It was the collar.

"Zim has completed your collar of doom!" he said in triumph. I stared at him which seemed to make him nervous.

"Good, I'm starving!" I said getting up suddenly and heading towards him to grab the device but he moved it from my grasp. I gave him a weird look.

"Something puzzles Zim." He said as he put his index finger on his chin.

"If it's about earlier than it was a test and you failed…miserably." I said automatically. Zim's eyes widened then a blush crept onto his face as he coughed.

"Zim is no failure and your tests are stupid, like you! But that is not what Zim was thinking." He said as he stared at me. I waited for his 'real' thought.

"How do I say this…" he thought " You suggest that Zim makes this collar and when I make it, you are eager to use it…even though it will be used against you and for my benefit. Why is that?"

I thought for a second and when I thought about it, it didn't make much sense did it?

"But something puzzles me too Zim." I said "Why does my presence benefit you?"

I smirked at Zim when I saw him narrow his eyes at me.

"Zim has told the Dib 100 times! You belong to me." He said all superior like. "And that doesn't answer Zim's question!"

I sighed. " I know you won't feed me unless I cooperate with your 'Dib belongs to Zim' philosophy. Plus, if you annoy me enough, I will try to leave. I'm not really sane at the moment." I pointed out to the other. I seriously didn't think I was, if I could willingly tell Zim to touch me then I'm just plain crazy. End of story.

"Fair enough, here, Zim has to put it on." He said as he put the thing against my neck. I backed up a bit out of instinct.

The material felt cold against my skin then I heard a sharp click and Zim stepped back to look at his 'master piece' with that smug look of his.

I touched the collar lightly. He was nice enough to give me room to eat properly without a struggle.

"So…how does this thing work?" I asked still fiddling with it.

"Oh the usual, if your distance from me, outside the base, is too far, you'll be shocked until unconscious." Zim said with a shrug.

I smiled wickedly at the other; I just couldn't let the opportunity go by. I took Zim by the hand and yanked his body against mine. He yelped which maked it that much more fun, I take him by the chin like they do in cheesy movies and I look straight into his big and vibrate eyes.

"I guess this collar is pointless since I don't plan on making too much distance between us." I said in a husky voice. That was the first thing that came to mind and even I wanted to throw up a bit but Zim's reaction was priceless. He looked at me, his mouth gaping like a fish. I could take his first kiss but that would mean giving up mine and I wasn't up for that yet.

Zim actually pushed me back and I chuckled which seemed to piss him off.

"Zim has had enough of your stupid little tests, Dib-worm." He spat out and turned to leave.

I felt a bit bad but hey, he wanted me here so I was going to bug him somehow. I followed the other in hopes of going to get some food. Not sure whether we were or not, I decided to ask.

"We getting something to eat?"

Zim growled. "I guess so." He turned around to go to the elevator that would take us up to the first floor. I laughed at how mad Zim was, he must hate me hitting on him, especially since I knew he liked it.

It was nice to finally be outdoors with the fresh air flowing through my hair. It was night time, around 10 I think, so I guess we were going out to eat. Zim was still sulking beside me.

"Cheer up Zim!" I said in a fake happy voice. He glared at me.

"How does Zim win at your tests?" he asked, throwing me off a bit. He was really into this wasn't he?

I thought for a minute. "I don't think you can. You just naturally lose by doing the right things." I said simply and I knew Zim wouldn't get it but it made sense, to me anyways. When I cornered him, his submissiveness was what I was looking for and I got that. Then back on the chair, I was seeing if Zim could truly 'resist' me and he failed at that too, even though he was technically 'dominate' that time. See, he just loses, mostly because he doesn't know what each 'test' is about.

"That is utterly stupid." He pouted. I patted him on the back.

"Sorry Zim, the only way you'll find out is by reading my mind and unfortunately you can't do that." I said, giving him a 'so give up' smile. Zim huffed and muttered something about making a mind reading machine and I just laughed.

We went to a taco place and I ate like never before. Taco after taco after taco! It was crazy! But then again I haven't eaten in three days. I think I was on my tenth taco when I decided I could converse with the one paying for all my food. I looked up at him and his face was mixed with disgust and amusement.

"So…" I tried to think of something to say. Zim raised an eyebrow…even though he had none. "um…I was wondering if you'd let me go to school and stuff like that." I said curiously.

Zim was actually thinking about it. "No point. School has done you no good." He said in a protective way which I found interesting.

"I need it to get a job…and a career." I pointed out.

"As long as you have money you don't." Zim said in his…or my defense?

"But I don't have money." I said in a flat voice.

"Zim does." He told me as if I should get the point. I stuffed a taco into my mouth and stared at the other until it was down my throat.

"So you gonna keep me locked up in your base…until I actually die?" I said in slight frustration.

Zim nodded. I raised an eyebrow. "If that's the case, why don't we get married Zim?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"If that's what you want." Zim stated clearly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What if I did want to marry you, that would mean you'd be wearing the dress, you know." I pointed out.

"Zim would make the Dib wear the dress." He said almost disinterested in the conversation so I spiced it up a bit.

"What about when we have hot alien sex, would you be on top?" I asked as loud as I could. A few heads turned as I tried to not laugh, so I stuffed more tacos into my mouth.

Zim's face couldn't be any more red! He looked around nervously. "Zim is no alien! And we will be doing no such activities." He said to convince anyone who could be suspicious. When people went back to their food, Zim glared at me.

"What? I can't stay a virgin forever." I said to the other and he gave me a confused look. "It means that you've never had sex before." I couldn't believe I was having a sex conversation with my ex-enemy.

"Does that mean Zim is this virgin too?" he asked, he was so innocent sometimes. It was kind of cute, I'll give him that.

"Yup, but not for long." I said, giving him my dirtiest grin. He gulped and I shoved another taco down my throat. What was that, like 20 tacos!

I was dead tired and really full when we got back 'home', I was tempted to pass out on the couch but Zim dragged me to my room. When we got in there, I flopped onto my bed and groaned.

"Too many…tacos…" I said but my words were muffled by blankets. Zim sat on the bed beside me.

"Sleep then." Zim said, kind of tired himself.

There was silence until I asked "Do you care about me?" and I turned onto my back to look at Zim. He stared at me to see if I was playing any tricks. " I'm serious Zim. Do you?" He was hesitant to answer me still so I sat up. "I know you do."

"Then why should I have to answer…" he said in a defeated voice, it actually scared me a bit. So I just crawled into my bed and watched from the corner of my eye as Zim left the room.

I hated how I was starting to feel for the alien. I didn't know what I felt but I was sad still. I even cried as I stared into the dark. I should be dead, I shouldn't be worrying about Zim or trying to get freaky with him! I shouldn't be feeling at all! Especially towards the one who was at fault for all this. It wasn't fair, why did I have to live for his sake! I hated the dark, I felt like it was teasing me. Surrounding me yet not consuming me like death itself.

I cried harder as I thought about how I wished Zim was here with me. I felt so alone and…unloved. I grabbed my pillow and cried myself to sleep.


	8. Zim goes Grocery Shopping

I watched the human cry himself to sleep. It was so…intriguing. I wondered why he suddenly started crying as I gently placed my clawed hand on the screen were the sobbing human lay. I wanted Dib to be happy…but I didn't know what would make him happy besides death. I bowed my head in shame, Zim was no failure…but I felt like one.

I woke up with a start because I had taken a nap on the keyboard. I groggily got off my chair and rubbed my eyes. I wasn't used to the sleep cycle so my PAK was still starting up. I looked up at the screen and saw that Dib was still sleeping. I checked the time to see that it was seven in the morning. What should Zim do? Then I thought about last night and how Dib was crying…I smacked my first into my hand as I got an idea.

It was a crazy idea but I should have done it a while ago, from the beginning. I kept Dib alive for a reason and that reason wasn't to have him crying again. Zim needed to make the Dib happy, yes? So I researched the causes of human happiness.

I got many things like love which also meant sex and my stomach turned…that could most definitely wait, then there was food, Zim had that under control although I still needed to do this 'grocery' shopping thing. There were so many things to please these humans! I decided to start with having foods in the fridge.

I hopped off my chair and went upstairs to Gir.

"Gir, put your brother costume on! We are going grocery shopping." I told the robot as I headed to the door. Gir screamed his usual nonsense as he put on his disguise. I just hoped that Dib wouldn't wake up before we come back.

I decided to bring Gir along since he has been shopping before and thankfully, the store wasn't too full of disgusting humans, most of them were old. I took a metal rectangle thing, humans had a thing with rectangles so it seemed. Gir jumped into the front piece and I panicked a bit until I saw that other tiny worm babies were into these cart like contraptions too. I also noticed that the humans used this metal cart box thing to carry their food items. I smirked and pulled the cart, it was light for a hunk of metal.

"Ok Gir, help your master pick out food for the human." I demanded as we went through an open area filled with freezers and things filled with a whole bunch of fruits and…and other stuff. It was cold here too.

"Hmmmmm! Waffles!" the robot screamed and I shushed him.

"Right…waffles…where do I find anything in this filthy store anyways." I said pushing the cart around aimlessly. Then I found that above each ally way of food there was a sign with a list of food items.

"Alright, so I have to find the ally thing with waffles in it?" I said unsure to myself and people looked at me strangely.

As we went down the aisles, we grabbed anything that looked good and looked like something Dib would eat. We found the waffles and saw that there was also…

"Pan…cakes?" I said as I looked at the box. That was what we were getting mostly, boxes and cans of stuff.

"Ohhh~" Gir said and he grabbed the box and threw it in the cart. I shrugged my shoulders and kept moving. We reached another 'cold' area full of freezers. I didn't want to go through it but Gir insisted that we do.

Humans had a lot of frozen foods like fries, peas, and…ice cream? Another fascinating food item. Gir took about eight of those and then we shopped for juice. People gave us odd looks which made me feel nervous and I was shopping for an hour already so I was tired but we here done now and were headed to these line things were humans wait to have their food checked.

When we finally got to the person that checks our food, I felt my PAK go off inside. I didn't recall ever experiencing this tiny little vibration it made. I was being asked for money so I ignored it and produced some human money in my PAK. It took a while to make this time because it all came to 300 human dollars which I found to be a lot, more than I had ever spent.

We took the cart outside and headed to the house when I worried about that funny feeling I got in the store. Gir kept screaming out all the names of the food we got and I remembered the new instalment I put in my PAK. My body froze. I installed the alarm for when the human had been shocked!

The new instalment was an alarm for Dib's collar! I pushed the cart as fast as I could down the street and Gir yelled in excitement.

When we finally got to the house I saw that Dib was on the ground near the door. I ran up to him and flipped his limp body over.

"Dib! Dib!" I yelled at him but he didn't move. "Gir! Bring the food in!" I yelled behind me and picked up the human. I heard Gir salute me and I ran inside to place the human on the couch.

"Ugh, why did he go outside!" I said in frustration. Was he trying to leave? Was he wondering where I was? I was already far from the human so the second he went outside the collar must have gone off! I noticed Gir struggling to get the cart over the stairs so I helped him drag it up and we wheeled the thing into the kitchen.

"Alright Gir, you should know where everything needs to go, correct?" I asked him with my hands on my hips. For once I felt that Gir was useful, even if it was for human stuff. Gir nodded eagerly and got straight to work. I headed back to Dib, who was just waking up.

"Dib!" I said with relief in my voice. I helped him up and he groaned.

"Wha…what happened…?" he mumbled. I looked at his dazed face. I felt a little guilty for what happened.

"Uh…your collar went off…" I said in a shameful voice.

"Oh…yeah…" he said rubbing his head and getting more comfortable on the couch. He heard the noise Gir was making in the kitchen and looked towards the noise. "Did you go shopping?" he asked.

I wanted to ask why the human had gone outside but I let it go. "Yes." I told him.

"Oh…that's where you went…" he said almost to himself. The Dib seemed a little off today, perhaps it was the shock.

"Are you ok, Dib…" I asked as I busied my hand patting some dirt off his body.

"Hm? Oh yeah…I just…" he said but drifted off.

"You just what?" I looked at his gloomy face.

"Nothing, you're here now…" he muttered and I gave him a worried look but he smiled at me. "I can't believe you went shopping." He said in awe as he got up to look at the food and I followed him.

"Mmm, yes, it was a tiring thing." I admitted as Dib poked his head into some of the bags. His face lit up and a giant smile was on his face.

"Wow, Zim! You got some good stuff!" the human said in excitement. My heart sped up at the sight of the human's happiness. It worked! Zim made the Dib happy!

"Zim is amazing and all." I said with confidence. Dib flashed me a smile and Gir did a weird little dance as Dib started putting stuff away.

"How much was all this?" he asked as he put the milk in the fridge.

"Um around 300." I said as I sat at the table.

"300! How much money do you have!" Dib practically screamed. He seemed nervous about the amount.

"Zim makes money in his PAK." I told him and his eyes went wide.

"So you can just make as much money as you want then…wow." He said as he collected all the empty bags and put them in a cupboard. I nodded.

Dib then took the cart and headed to the door. I watched him put the thing on the front yard and come back into the kitchen to look for food.

"I noticed you got all boxed and canned food." He said.

"Yes, is that bad?" I said in uncertainty.

"No, just let me come with you next time so we could get ingredients to actually make stuff ok?" He said, turning to look at me. I gave Dib a curious look but nodded. He rummaged through the cupboard until he pulled out a box of cereal and went to the fridge. Dib set the box on the table then went to get utensils, the only human thing I really had.

Finally, the human sat down and began making his cereal stuff. I just watched then Dib looked up at me.

"What?" he asked and I smiled nervously. I wanted to ask why he had left the house or why he had cried last night but I didn't want to ruin his mood.

"Just…observing." I told him and he eat more. I could tell Dib was trying to avoid talking about the subjects I wanted to talk about. I just wanted to yell them at him, I wasn't used to holding my breath for someone else's sake.

Dib put his spoon down and looked at me, he looked a bit mad and I gulped.

"Look, I…I tried to runaway today…" he admitted in a sad yet slightly angry voice. My eyes widened and I stared blankly at the other.

"Why?" I asked, trying not to sound hurt.

Dib sighed and began eating again. "I don't know…I just wanted to I guess but now I feel like a jerk because you got all this stuff for me…" he said in shame. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Good, the Dib has learned a lesson then, yes?" I asked him and he looked up at me and gave me a weak smile that sent a ping of pain into my heart.

"Yeah…so thanks." He said as he ate again.

"Zim did it to make the Dib happy." I had to tell him. He looked up at me as if I had grown two heads.

"Y-you did?" he said, surprised. I nodded and felt my face go hot. I had never told anyone, other than my Tallest, that I did something for them.

"Well, that makes me feel worse…" he muttered and I gasped.

"No, Dib-thing. Zim does not want you feeling worse." I said to try and enforce happiness on the human. Dib blushed and stood up from the table to put his dishes away. He walked up to me smiled almost wickedly. I liked him better with the red stuff on his face!

"I guess I owe you something, right?" he said a strange voice. I couldn't tell if he being seductive or if he was trying to scare me.

"Um, no Dib, you don't…" I tried to assure him. Dib leaned in a bit more.

"You mean, you don't want anything from me?" he said as he slid his hand up my shirt. I jerked the hand out and looked at Dib with confusion in my eyes.

"I…Zim only went shopping for your happiness…and Zim got that so…I don't need anything else." I said, avoiding eye contact. Dib leaned back and just stared dumbfounded.

"I should return the feeling then?" he said suddenly and I looked up at his blank expression. Why was he being like this? Zim did not understand. Before I could say anything he asked "What will make you happy, Zim?"

Your happiness! I said in my head but for some reason I could tell Dib that. I wanted to but…I couldn't, it was too much…not now. So what should I tell me for now?

"You look lost Zim, I never expected you to not know what you want." Dib said in that strangely alluring voice. "Here, let me help you." He said leaning down again and capturing my neck in his mouth. I let out a yelp. Did Dib think this made me…happy? He licked and bit my neck slowly and gently then he put his knee on the chair in between my legs.

"Dib…" I said in a weak voice as grabbed the back of his shirt. I didn't know what I was doing…I guess I was just reacting…? Or not really thinking.

Dib pushed me more into the chair then he snaked his hands under my shirt again as he licked farther down my neck. But I bet the collar from my shirt was getting in the way.

Suddenly I was picked up and off the chair.

"Ah! Dib! W-what are you doing!" I yelled as I clung to his shoulder. He chuckled at me and then he headed to the couch in the living room and plopped me on there. I went to get up from my laying position but Dib held me down by the wrists.

"Easy, space boy, I just want to play with you a little more." He said as he looked me in the eyes which narrowed in suspicion.

"Is this a test again, Dib?" I said in a displeased voice.

"No, it's for fun." He winked then tugged my shirt off with me squirming it keep it on. It was a struggle and eventually, Dib won and I was panting.

"D-Dib…what are you-" I said but was ignored as Dib's focus was on my neck again, more eager this time. "Dib!" I yelled, trying to pry his mouth away from me but he pushed back. He licked and sucked my skin like it was delicious or something and after a while. I gave up trying to wiggle my way out. The human was stronger than me when he did this…plus my PAK likes it better when I…submit…

The human went down to my chest…area? No one was ever touched Zim, let alone lick me passionately like this so I couldn't help my heart from racing or my skin from feeling like it was on fire or from panting or my claws from clinging to his clothes. And I really couldn't help the moans, it just felt so…nice…

"You like this Zim? It makes you happy, right?" Dib muttered against my hot skin. I arched my back a bit, I didn't know why I did but I felt it needed to be done and Dib was licking all over what would be my stomach if I were human. I squirmed, moaned unwillingly as he got lower…and lower. This was getting a bit familiar if I did recall. My breathing quicken immediately when Dib tugged at my pants.

"Dib!" I sat up and pushed him by his shoulders.

"What's up?" Dib asked in a confused voice, as if he wasn't just licking my entire chest and was soon after my meats!

"What's up? A-are you crazy!" I said, making my way off the couch and grabbing my shirt to put it back on. "It's um…too early for such…uh…things, Dib!" I tried to sound stern but it wasn't working since I was so out of it.

Dib stared at me then asked "Can I give you one tonight then?"

"Eh? Give Zim what?" I asked a bit startled. The Dib had something to give to Zim now…?

The human took his index finger and put it in his mouth, pushing it inside and out. I tilted my head in confusion but then I got it. My face couldn't have been anymore red.

"Eh! You want-! Um! I-I don't know Dib! Zim-!" I stuttered uncontrollably then Dib stood up and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'll be in my room if you need me." He said as he walked to his destination, leaving me to slow down my frantic heartbeat before I could move again.


	9. There's a first for everything

**Sorry for taking so long! D: I have exam review and stuff! DX**

**Please excuse all mistakes! I still can't seem to get rid of them! T3T**

I wish I knew what was wrong with me. I wish I knew what Zim was thinking. More than half the time, I don't know what I'm thinking.

I grabbed a snack from the cupboard and Zim walked in when I headed to the elevator.

"Zim is not a play thing…" he said. I looked behind me to see that Zim actually looked hurt. He had his left hand clinging onto his right arm and he looked down at the floor.

Maybe I was being a little mean to the alien. I knew he liked me and that he didn't want to accept it. Or maybe he's scared? It must be weird having strange feelings for someone you had hated for so long. Or perhaps he didn't like me the way I think he did.

"I was only making you feel better…" I said pathetically.

"I felt fine, I told you I was ok with just…just your thank you I guess." Zim said in a timid voice. Was Zim still the Zim I've known all these years?

I turned to look at the other boy. He refused to look at me and I made a move to go to him but he stepped back. So I stayed in my place.

"Who are you because you aren't the Zim I've always known. Did you break your PAK or something?" I said with a hit of anger in my voice.

"A lot has changed in Zim since I've been exiled, Dib." Zim said, weakly. I nodded my head in silence.

"I'm just not used to it, that's all." I said to the other before heading towards the elevator. I went into my new room and flopped onto the bed. I looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

I wish I knew a lot of things about what was happening to me and Zim. The week before I attempted suicide, he sat with me at lunch every day. After I cried in front of him, he still sat with me at lunch. Even after watching me almost die in front of him, he carried me here and saved me. Yet, all I can think about is how I want to touch him and do things I've never done before with him. I want to be with him, like I am now but at the same time I want to leave. I want to be alone. I want to die and I want to live.

I turned my body against the bed and curled up into a ball. My hands grabbed my head in confusion. I want two different things at the same time!

And now, whenever I'm near Zim I lose my logic and become another me that I never knew about. Hating Zim was so easy and so exhilarating but this feeling was the opposite. It was hard and exhausting.

I remember telling Zim that I was alone and unloved...did that mean Zim was doing all these things because of what I said? Was he trying to love me and keep me company? Irkens couldn't love and they did everything on their own. I didn't know what the alien wanted from me!

All this thinking had my head pounding so I crawled into my bed sheets and took a nap, with the lights on.

When I woke up I felt like I wasn't alone. I quickly turned my body to look across the room to see Zim with his back facing me. I watched him and stayed quiet. His arms were moving as if he was working on something…why here though? Zim made a 'hmm' noise in the back of his throat then turned around to see me staring at him through my sleepy eyes.

He froze.

"Hi…" I said tiredly as I studied his expression. The alien looked surprised for sure and a bit embarrassed.

"Hello…um-" Zim was about to say something but I cut in.

"What are you doing?" I asked, still lying down. I think my odd quietness was freaking the other boy out.

"Eh? Um, just fixing stuff…Did Zim wake you?" he asked uncertainly. I thought for a second.

"No." I said as I got up slowly. Taking naps wasn't always something I did so I felt a little disorientated.

"Are you feeling well?" Zim asked as he approached the bed. His worried inquiries were making me feel a bit uneasy, only because it was so unlike Zim. So unlike him that it kind of scared me but he did say he changed...and it's kind of a nice change if you asked me.

"Yeah, I just shouldn't sleep so much I guess…?" I said shrugging my shoulders. Then Zim sat on the bed and stared at me. The curious gleam in his big magenta eyes was begging to ask me something. "What is it? Why are you looking at me?"

Zim flinched and quickly looked away. I must have sounded rude.

"I didn't that in a mean way." I told him in a more soft tone. When he looked at me, he looked like he gave up on asking me something. It's funny how you get that vibe from people…well from intelligent life forms such as humans and Irkens. Zim started to fidget with the sheets.

"Zim was wondering…um…if you were serious about earlier…uh…about the thingy…" Zim said with difficulty. And his face had grown very red.

I thought about the 'thingy' Zim had mentioned but I didn't know what he was talking about. "You mean about you not being you anymore?" I guessed then Zim shook his head. I thought harder this time.

Then my eyes widened and I looked at Zim's flushed face. My heart started to race and I felt like a wave of heat hit my entire body.

"O-Oh…the _other_ thing…" I said with realization in my voice. Zim nodded slowly.

"Um, Zim is just curious…is all…" Zim said. I nodded again. I did kind of ask him if I could…later.

"You want one…now?" I asked and looked around the room for a clock but had no luck. I should remember to get a clock or something to indicate time around here!

"Well…we are here…now…" Zim said sheepishly and it was so cute to see him shove his hands between his legs as if he was trying to keep his hands warm. I didn't know if that was the real reason though.

"I suppose we are…I didn't think you'd want me to do that." I admitted nervously. I seriously didn't think he would!

"You don't have to…Zim has never had one so…" he said trailing off. He wouldn't look at me and I understood why. I smirked.

"Curiosity killed the kitten." I said in my sly voice and crawled out of the sheets and towards Zim, who had a bit of a shocked look on his face. I heard him gulp.

"Yes, well…satisfaction brought it back." Zim replied with forced confidence.

I chuckled against his cheek. "It sure did."

I felt the alien tense up when my hands tugged at his pants. Zim helped me wiggle the fabric down to his ankles and just as I was about to look at his 'ness', Zim covered his private up with his clothed chins. I gave the other a confused look.

"Zim has never…exposed himself like this before…" he muttered quietly. I leaned back a little in shock, Zim was self-conscious?

"It's ok Zim, I won't make fun of you or anything." I said with a chuckle. Zim glared at me.

"What I mean is, you should feel unbelievably honoured to have your inferior human eyes graced with the perfections that are Zim!" he said in a defensive voice and I raised an eyebrow.

"Right, right, so may I see this perfection now?" I asked, slightly amused. I always wondered what Zim looked like down there. Was it the same as human's? Or completely different?

"Proceed." Zim said with a sudden burst of arrogance. I decided to remove his pants completely; they would only get in the way if I didn't. I wedged my waist between Zim's skinny and bent legs. I finally looked down and saw…

"It looks exactly like your tongue…?" I said in astonished confusion. He didn't even have testacies! And it appeared to come out of a slit!

Zim looked down as well. "Hmm, that is true…" he said in a strangely calm voice. I laughed softly and Zim grunted. "What?"

"Nothing, I just…never expected that. I mean I always wondered what it looked like but it looks like something I have seen many times…it's a bit…disappointing, I guess." I tried to explain. Zim gave me an odd look.

"You have thought about Zim's private parts before?" He asked in slight disgust.

"For science purposes." I informed him and I was not lying about it!

"Right." Zim said automatically. I just shook my head and grabbed the base of Zim's length. The abrupt action made Zim gasped in shock and a hint of excitement. I massaged the base for a bit to get a feel of it; It was smooth and rigid.

"Weird…"I said in a whisper before bending down. Zim held back a moan when I took him in. His breaths were already picking up and his fists clenched but unclenched a second after. I lifted my head to play with the tip of Zim's length then I licked, flicked, and twirled my tongue around the tip and Zim moaned softly each time. I went back down his shaft as I continued to rub the base. I sucked for a bit and Zim moved his one hand on top of my back and grabbed the fabric with a moan. His moans were nice to hear, way better than his screams.

"Mmm…D-Dib.." Zim moaned softly as he pulled on my shirt more. I began to bob my head and Zim threw his head back. I couldn't believe any of this was happening but it felt refreshing to say the least. I decided to be a bit dirty and grazed my teeth slightly against the skin and the Irken hissed in pleasure, I guess he liked that. When I went faster, Zim's pants and moans came more and more frequent. I could sense Zim's climax reaching, he grunted a bit and his pants turned jagged. A few seconds later I felt Zim's come shoot into my mouth.

I jolted back and pressed my hand against my mouth with my eyes squeezed shut. I didn't know what to do as I made uncomfortable noises in my throat while Zim looked too out of it to really do something. In a rush, I just swallowed the substance and wiped my mouth. I looked at Zim and he looked at me then looked away.

"I swallowed your alien come." I stated in a disgusted voice. I didn't know if he knew anything about that kind of stuff but I thought he should know.

"Uh…S-Sorry?" Zim said in confusion. He was still out of it.

"Whatever, it wasn't so bad…so how did I do?" I asked, wanting to know because well, that was my first time giving a blowjob.

Zim went to get his pants and looked at me after he put them on. "Is it supposed to feel amazing?" he asked in complete confusion. I laughed to the point of falling back onto the bed and holding my stomach. Zim was the funniest character I had ever met!

After laughing for about a minute straight, I sat back up and sighed contently. "I guess I did good, very good even!" I said happily.

Zim flushed. "Yes, it was very…nice…Mmmhmm." Zim said absentmindedly.

"You seemed to be enjoying it." I said with a sleazy smile.

"Very much so. Although Zim doesn't know how to do such a thing so I can't really give you one…yet…" Zim said looking at me with a some-what serious but extremely embarrassed face, so I laughed again.

"No worries, I enjoyed it myself." I said with a wink and Zim flushed a deeper red.

At this moment I realized that anything me and Zim had before was officially thrown out the window. Something else was blossoming between us and it scares me to death but keeps me alive.

**Well, wasn't that a fun chapter! Zimmy got his first blowjob, horaaays!**


	10. Very Sensitive

I was working on some experiments in my lab when I heard crying. I looked to the screen that I watched Dib on and saw that Dib was crying in the dark again. It puzzled me greatly since the human was always fine before he went to bed. Watching the screen carefully, I looked for the cause of Dib's fear or sadness but there was nothing there to be scared about or anything to get sad over, so why was the human crying?

Finally I decided to get up and check on the human, Zim to the rescue! I didn't know what I was saving the human from but that didn't really matter did it?

I was walking down the hall and the sounds of little sobs and whimpers were becoming louder but only to Zim because of my amazing antennae. As I made my way to the door the crying made an abrupt stop. I titled my head in confusion, did Dib know I was here?

I pushed the thought away as I pushed the sliding door open.

"Dib?" I said in a soft voice, a rare voice that I used. It was silent except for a bit of shuffling which was Dib rubbing his eyes with his blanket. I let the door slid close behind me and walked towards the bed.

"Zim? What's up?" Dib asked and I could tell he was trying to cover up the fact that he was crying.

"You don't have to pretend, Dib- thing, I know you've been crying." I told him.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about…" Dib said in denial with his head down.

I sat on the bed right next to him and he flinched when I placed my hand on his leg gently. "Why do you cry at night? You do it every single night," I asked and rubbed my hand up and down in an attempt to calm him down or something, I saw it on TV a few times.

"I don't and why are you touching me?" the human said sourly. I stopped and we sat there awkwardly for a few minutes. I didn't know what to do, the human wouldn't admit the obvious to Zim and it was a frustrating thing. Several minutes later, Dib caved.

"If I tell you why, will you sleep with me…?" Dib whispered, his soft voice was tense. My eyes went wide for a second, not sure what Dib meant by 'sleep with me' but I was sure he had good intensions, this time.

"Yes." I said with a nod even though I knew Dib couldn't really see the nod.

Dib shifted to lay down and snuggle under his blankets. After watching him do this I felt his fingers tug at my shoulder and force me down as well. I thought the needy look on Dib's face was the sweetest look he could have ever given me so I went under the covers with him.

"The dark haunts me…" Dib said. "I feel like I'm dying when I'm in the dark or like I should be dying. My mind comes up with these morbid thoughts and I can feel my heart being squeezed in my chest and it becomes hard to breath."Dib explained to me and I tried to imagine the experience but I couldn't. "So when I cry, I feel the pressure release a bit and I can breathe more. It's like my weapon against the dark…I don't know, that's what I get from it all…"

I could tell Dib was extremely embarrassed because he wouldn't look at me and I wish he would.

"So why does the dark do that to you?" I asked as I gathered the stupid courage to wrap my arms around the human and pull him close. I was relieved to feel him comply and place his head against my chest. The human was taller than me but I felt so tall having his head under my chin and Dib's breathing generated heat between us, it was perfect.

"…I remember feeling like the darkness around me in my room was taunting me to…you know…" Dib said and his voice grew softer and softer with the sentence.

I wondered what Dib was talking about but then it hit me. The darkness in his room was consuming him when he attempted suicide.

"Silly human. Your brain meats are playing tricks on you." I said as I rubbed his silky hair between my fingers. Dib seemed to like that since he pressed himself harder against me.

"My brain hates me." The human muttered into my shirt. "It wants me to suffer…" he said.

"Zim will fix the Dib's brain then." I told him and petted his hair more.

"How?" Dib asked as if he didn't believe me.

I scoffed. "Zim is amazing and can do anything, that's how!"

"Are you going to do terrible alien experiments on my head?" Dib asked, this time there was a hint of humour in his voice so I chuckled.

"If it is absolutely necessary, yes." I teased and felt Dib pull back to look at me.

"Do you promise to fix me?" Dib asked sincerely and I could tell he knew he couldn't do it on his own. I think he had been trying to fix himself for years, many years and now he needed help.

"Zim promises that he will fix the Dib." I said with complete confidence and Dib smiled sweetly for once, it was very refreshing.

"Seal it with a kiss?" he said and I blinked at him a few times. This kiss thing sounded familiar but I couldn't quite remember what it was.

"Yes...Zim seals his promise…with a kiss?" I said a lot less confident this time and my antennae lowered.

Dib chuckled a bit then put his warm hand on my cheek as I watched him lean closer until his lips touched mine. I eyes went wide for a second then they slipped shut. Ah yes, this was a kiss but just like that, it was over and Dib was back to looking at me once I opened my eyes. He still held a slight smile.

"You keep stealing my first everything, alien." He said as he snuggled close to me.

"It's the same for Zim as well, human." I told him as I pulled him closer.

We said our goodnights and soon after, we were out like lights.

%%%%%

The days went by after that night with Dib. I slept with the human every night and he would never cry, which was what I wanted.

Dib became accustomed to the house, not like he wasn't before but now he walked around like he knew where he was going and cooked whenever he was hungry. Sometimes he'd spend time entertaining Gir or the other way around.

We went shopping for more nutritional foods for the human and got washroom materials. I had yet to take Dib out to shop for clothes but he refused to go.

Another change was Dib's, what I liked to call, 'attacks'; attacks of affection. Not that I mind them, per say, but I did find them rather…annoying at times.

To Dib, they seemed like a game but it was different for me. I didn't know why but I wish Dib would take me a bit more seriously but I guess it was hard since I had become significantly weak with every touch the human made on me. I still didn't understand why that was so.

At this moment, I had made my way up to the first floor to find Dib sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating some odd human food. He turned his head to me and gave me a wide grin. The shine of light from the TV sparkled on Dib's collar and for some reason it bugged me to have it on him. I smiled back at Dib and entered the room.

"What are you watching?" I asked, standing beside the human on the couch.

Dib shrugged. "Some CSI show."

"C...SI?" I asked in confusion. A fear slowly crept up my squeedily spooch because the word reminded me of FBI..

"Crime Scene Investigation." Dib said casually and stuffed more food in his mouth. I watched his mouth in fascination. "What's wrong?" he asked after eating his mouth full.

I shook my head. "You humans use your mouth for many things." I told him and he gave me this odd look.

"Are you asking for another blowjob, dirty alien?" he teased with a smirk tugging the side of his lip. I gasped and made an angry face to the human.

"No! Zim is not asking for a blowjob! I am telling you, you use your mouth a lot. For food and stuff!" I said defensively; it only made the human grin more.

"Yes, we do." he said then he patted the couch. "Come sit Zim."

But I wasn't that dumb. "Nah, I-I think I'll go do…stuff." I said, turning around to make a leave before he tried anything on me. It always made my squeedliy spooch turn happily and made my irken heart beat fast when he wore that perverted smile of his. His attention never went unnoticed by me yet I wished I didn't crave it so much. I heard the human shuffle around and eventually stand up, at that point I made a dash for the elevator.

This happened frequently,Dib chasing me so he could make me moan and what not. It was strange to say the least but even though I would always try to avoid Dib's attacks, I always managed to create the ignition that sparked the interest in the first place.

The elevator finally opened and I jumped in but when I turned around I was face to face with Dib and his wide, wide grin. The door closed behind him and I gulped.

"Dib-human, I was simply checking up on you, no need to follow me back down to the lab!" I tried to sound professional, like I didn't know why he actually followed me but he knew since his smile grew wider.

"It was getting boring up there." The human whined and I frowned.

"It is no different down at the lab…if not worse." I said sternly.

"Not if we're together." Dib said and just like that, he pressed our bodies hard against the elevator wall. I couldn't do anything but grip the front of Dib's shirt and make uncomfortable noises while thrashing about against him.

Before I could scream at him as usual, the human smashed our mouths together; Dib did that a lot now, every damn day! It was like kissing but much different due to our tongues being involved. Dib forced his tongue right into my mouth and I tried to force the fat and squishy thing back into the human's mouth but it resulted in my tongue entering his mouth and things got heavy from there.

My body started to over-heat and Dib's warm hands rubbing against my skin didn't help at all. The human liked digging his dull nails into my skin as well but I never complained because it turned me on more. I never wanted to be turned on by the human but as soon as we started, I did. I always grabbed for his hair or clung to his shoulders, it was a weird reaction but it felt natural or maybe it was the only place I could put my hands? I didn't know.

Soon, we were on the elevator floor completely ignoring the opened doors. I'd kick and arch my back whenever the human touched me where I couldn't handle, like my antennae. Dib discovered the irken's second, if not first, sensitive spot and he took complete advantage with that cursed knowledge. I'd practically scream in pleasure after a few minutes of having them rubbed and Dib didn't dare stop at that point, no, no, he rubbed them more and faster to the point where I started begging him to stop.

"Dib! D-D-D-Diiib! Ple-please! Stop it, you-! I-I can't-!" I cried as I dug my sharp talons into his sides and throw a tantrum to try and free myself from under him. The horrible human kept rubbing my feeler and licked hungrily at my neck, the third most sensitive part of my race. When Dib trailed his hand down my pants, I did something I never knew was even possible. I came; and Dib didn't even touch me there yet.

"D-did you just…" Dib said in shock as he heard my familiar cry of realise. I said nothing; unless extremely heavy panting counted as talking. My body felt unbelievably light and my mind was absolutely blank. I could feel Dib checking to see if I really did come and he gasped. "Holy-! You-!" that same shock was evident in his voice.

When I remained silent, except for my panting, Dib looked up at my face and gave me a worried expression. I didn't know whether he was scared for me or scared for himself. I was guessing the lather because once I gather myself, that human is in for it.

"Um, Zim…?" Dib asked cautiously.

My eyes flicker to his light honey ones and noticed the frown on his face. I scowled but failed to move, to be honest, my body was too relaxed it didn't want to move.

"Filthy-human…" I managed to breathe out. I was so embarrassed yet so relaxed and now I was able to roll onto my side like a limp sack of flesh. Dib sat with his one leg over his other leg while using his arm to hold him up; he seemed to be studying me.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked with amusement in his voice. He was loving this, I just knew it.

"Zim told you to stop, stupid." I told him although I didn't sound angry at all, there was a playful undertone to my voice. I was really relaxed, it was odd.

Dib chuckled. "Sure but in sex language that means 'more'!" Dib said happily.

"Does it now?" I questioned, a bit of sarcasm added. I watched Dib nod.

"I must be really good if I was able to make you come without even touching your thing." Dib gloated and I rolled back on my back to quickly sit up and yank the human by his shirt, pulling him close to my face. The action shook me out of my heavenly daze and I could think more clearly.

"It requires no skill really." I informed Dib angrily. "Antennae are far more sensitive to irkens than their reproductive organs. And the skin over our neck is very sensitive also!"

Dib was not at all fazed by my sudden mood swing or the sudden proximity of our faces, in fact I'd say the human enjoyed it.

"That's cute." He said with a warm smile and I faltered. Cute? How was that…cute? "I bet if you rubbed my nipples hard and long enough, I'd come too!" the human said in that cheery voice and I released him from my grip and sight with the most unimpressed look on my face. Dib didn't expect me to let him go and he fell to the floor with an 'ouch'.

"Zim must change now." I informed the human gravely. "And bathe…"

"Can I join?" Dib asked hopefully but that hope died when I gave him a death glare. Or I thought it died. "Common, I wanna know what it feels like to bathe with you!" the human whined as he lifted himself off the elevator floor.

"It's the same as bathing alone…but not being alone." I said plainly with a deadpanned expression.

"I came down here so I wouldn't be alone!" Dib pouted.

"Lies! You came down to ravish the amazing Zim!" I yelled at him and he smiled nervously.

"That too…but more importantly, to be with you." Dib said with a big, fake and cheesy smile. He even had his hands folded innocently in front of him like it would help his cause.

I stared at him and he stared back with his goofy smile. The discomfort in my pants and the unavoidable need to cater to Dib's stupid wishes took over me and I sighed.

"Fine." I said in defeat and Dib squealed for joy.


	11. Love

**Sooo sorry for the wait, I know people have been asking me to continue and I shall. C: **

I semi-skipped with Zim to this 'other bathroom'. I guess it was the one he'd always use. I felt a bit bad for making Zim…feel uncomfortable but it was starting to become an addiction to me, I should really stop. The sight of Zim like that was just so new and exhilarating to me. It was like it never got old…and maybe never will. I wasn't sure if that was good thing or not.

We turned a corner that I thought was kind of familiar and then I saw the bathroom. Zim turned around before we got in and gave me a suspicious look.

"Dib, are you sure you want to do this?" the alien asked as if I was risking my very life. I just nodded and smiled huge.

" Sure do!" I said happily. Zim just sighed and headed in the room.

It was a lot darker in hue than my bathroom. This one being a vibrate yet dark purple or maybe magenta while my much more human looking bathroom was white like most human bathrooms.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I asked, looking around at the circular indent in the ground which I assumed was the tube Zim bathed in. I looked to the other side of the room to see that that was pretty much it, besides a rack holding various items for the bath.

"It gets irkens in the mood." I heard the alien say from beside me. If I wasn't mistaken, I could hear a bit of a husky undertone to that statement, I turned to look at the alien and I saw a hint of…lust or something in Zim's eyes and a smirk made itself present on the green skin.

"In…the mood?" I questioned confusedly as Zim took my arm and took me to the front of the tub. He leaned over behind me and turned on some switch and instantly I heard something flow into the tub. It didn't sound like water so I turned to check it out but I was pulled back before I got to see anything.

"Hey-" I complained but Zim shushed me and lightly dragged his long and sharp claws down my chest. Shutting me up and getting my full attention.

"Dib-thing, allow Zim to undress you…ok" the alien asked in a sly yet cute voice. I felt my face go really hot. It was stuff like this that really got to me. Blow jobs and kisses were no problem but sweet little touches were enough to make my knees go weak, which they did, now.

I simple nodded my head and watched Zim slowly slid his fingers under my shirt and just as slowly left the fabric over my front. I could still feel my face go red and now I was getting goose bumps all over. I lifted my arms over my head so Zim could properly remove my shirt and then heard the fabric hit the floor.

"Mmm." Zim moaned as he rubbed his face against my bare chest and my heart quicken. I was kind of speechless, I didn't expect this at all, I actually wanted to simple sit in a tub and maybe wash each other but even that was saying a lot to me. I wasn't big on that stuff for this every reason…it made my heart flatter!

With his body still against mine, Zim slowly snaked his hands into the front of my pants. The action made me jump a bit and make a nervous noise in the back of my throat, which in turn made Zim chuckle. The liquid running in the background creased and I felt my pants release and slid down my hips a little, then Zim took them, along with my boxers, and tugged down.

Zim chuckled and stayed put as I wiggled my legs out of the clothes. Zim didn't even look down when I was completely undressed but he didn't move, yet.

"Y-you know I-I thought you were mad at me for what happened in the elevator!" I almost squeaked from the cold. I was quite sure we came here to get cleaned not dirty again…

"Oh, but Dib, Zim is mad, quite mad." The alien finally said as he stepped back, with that smirk on again. I just stared at the alien, just knowing that something was wrong.

"This is simply pay back, Dib-love~" Zim cooed.

"Huh?" I uttered until Zim pushed both his palms against my chest and in a flash I was falling backwards.

"Ahh!"

Right into the wa-oh,uh…this was not water!

I frantically try to sit up but I was having a really hard time. This liquid was very thick…then it clicked in…

"How's the water, Dib?" Zim asked in that sleazy voice. Once I was finally sitting up straight I quickly examined myself and looked up at Zim with pure anger in my eyes.

"_Water! Are you kidding me! That was uncalled for you asshole!_" I screeched at the alien as he undressed himself.

"No, you wanted to bathe with Zim and this is bathing with Zim. Zim and his good buddy, paste~" Zim said as he stepped into the tub. I was too frustrated to noticed the naked alien as I tried to swipe the goop off me.

"Oh my god Zim, this will never come off, it's so fucking sticky!" I whined like a bitch as I began to panic, this was just fucking awful and I wanted to punch the other male beside me.

"Well maybe if you humans had silky smooth skin like us irken, the stickiness would slip right off." Zim flaunted as he moved his body around the cursed liquid easily. I felt like shit in the stuff.

"Well, if you irkens didn't have shitty ass skin unlike us humans then water would sizzle on it!" I snapped back.

"Silly Dib, water only evapourites on my skin because it is far to hot!" Zim yelled back.

"Why does it burn then, huh! Explain that space boy!"

"It's sensitive!" Zim whined.

We stared at each other for a bit. Me, pissed off beyond belief and Zim thinking he was the coolest damn thing.

"I hate you." I said, looking away and debating whether I should ditch or not. I really should but I couldn't with Zim still staring at me. Finally, it began to irk me. "What!"

Zim seemed to jump like he was in a daze of some sort.

"N-nothing!" The green boy squeaked and I gave him a weird look.

Zim looked down then around awkwardly. "Dib…why did you say that…nobody loved you…?"

The question really throw me off guard, to the point where I felt frozen in time for a second. "What?" was all I could utter. I was confused, shocked and a little scared.

"At the picnic ta-" Zim said before I interrupted with frustration.

"I know that! But what? What does it matter?" I questioned angrily. Why would he bring it up?

"It does, clearly, Dib." Zim was getting angry as well.

"I was sad! So I said it, it meant nothing!" I argued back. It was half of the truth…if not the whole truth…

"Then what would you do if someone did love you?" Zim said with an edge and looked at me straight in the eyes. He could probably see the fear in mine now spreading.

It was silent. For quite some time.

I thought hard about the answer. I needed to think back to how I used to be, how I would feel if I actually was loved…then I came up with my answer.

"I'd love them back." I said as sincerely as I could because really, I would. Not so much anymore...

I watched as Zim shifted awkwardly on his side of the tub. He had that 'I want to ask more' look on his face.

"Spill it out." I told Zim seriously and he looked at me, shocked for about a second.

"How would you know they…loved you?" he asked as he leaned forward, towards me. I watched as he sat in front of my disgusted body covered in paste. He reached behind me and did a few things before he was back with a sponge covered in soap.

I thought for a minute. "I guess I wouldn't…unless they told me."

Suddenly, I felt the sponge on the chest. "Zim!" I said in shock as the alien started scrubbing.

"It'll repel the paste human." Zim said with a concentrated voice he had. I relaxed and slapped myself mentally when I let out a smile. Fucking cute ass alien.

"I could do it myself you know." I mused.

"Or Zim could do it for you." Zim countered and I couldn't counter that since I liked the idea better.

I made a satisfied and acute moan in my throat at the feeling but I did have a problem with how we just dropped that subject…

Funny because I was pissed when we brought it up.

"So…what was with all the love questions?" I asked as Zim turned me around to do my back, which I found to be very un-Zim-like…

"this love you humans need so dearly is…intriguing." Zim said casually. He was tense about it before…liar, something was up.

"Yeah? Irkens need no one right, so I guess love is not something you guys have…makes sense why you'd find it…intriguing." I said as if it was nothing new to me. It really wasn't though, I knew just about everything about irkens and more specifically, Zim.

"Yes , that is true…" Zim said softly.

I felt the paste just melt away and it was an awesome feeling. It was weird too since I felt like no bath with water would be required any more. Frigging irken technology.

"So why do you keep me around?" I asked curiously.

"You're irken property." Zim quickly stated.

"Nooo, I am a human being." I corrected him.

"Zim's human being."

I blushed. Damn it I blushed hard. I cursed when I blushed ever more as Zim started washing my hair. As if the alien could wash hair when he had none.

For making me so red in the face I figured it was time for pay back.

"How do Irkens mate?" I asked as innocently as I could. I felt Zim's movements jerk and a smirk splashed across my face.

"H-How is Zim supposed to know! I am a irken elite, we were caught no such thing!" The alien said in that snotty voice that I was beginning to love.

"Oh? So I'll be on top since I'll have to show you." I snickered and turned to look at the other male's face and sure enough, it was as flushed as can be.

"N-N-No! Zim will not allow it!" the tiny male flailed his arms in anger.

"Not allow what? Me topping you or having sex at all? Cause I'll have sex with you and being a bottom is no issue here, I just need to know that you know what you're doing." I explained to the tomato faced Zim only to watch it increase in volume with each word.

"You-!" Zim stuttered, clearly speechless and embarrassed. "You dirty human!"

"Hey!" I acted like I was hurt. "There's nothing dirty about wanting to make love!"

That was where Zim froze. After a while even I froze. Maybe that was too much…over-doing it for Zim.

"It was a joke…" I clarified. Zim looked like he breathed again.

"Right. A joke." The alien said dryly.

"Right…" I bowed my head in slight shame. I didn't know what I was feeling, or what Zim was feeling but something was happening…I just didn't know what it was.

"Bath time's over human, you might want to wash your bottom part, it'll still be sticky." Zim said as he climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel.

I just nodded and watched the green skinned alien leave the room.

I hit a nerve, a trigger and I wasn't sure it if was a good or a bad thing. All I know was that it was an awkward thing...

**Only a few chapters left I believe. ^u^**


	12. Distance

I went into a small clothing room that my computer built quite some time ago, although I wear the same uniform I never wear the same one twice. I should ditch the uniform though…

When I came out the cool air hit my green skin and I breathed in. I was a bit shaken at what that stupid human said.

_There's nothing dirty about making love._

Why must he say such things all the time to Zim? It was rather confusing sometimes even though I knew he didn't mean them, deep down in this defective heart I had the misfortune to own…I wish he did mean all the things he said.

No matter how much I said the human was mine, I knew that really, I was undoubtedly his…fate was a twisted thing wasn't it?

I decided to sit in my large computer chair and just chill I suppose. Zim had a new habit and that was sitting in this big black chair and hugging my knees. Perhaps, I should let the human go…No! It was dangerous out there and I couldn't afford to lose my last piece of sanity or my last piece of happiness. Demented happiness for the demented hearted.

I sighed and soon after so did my computer.

"This is stupid. How many times you going to do this?" The technology groaned.

"Zim did not ask for your opinion." I groaned back.

"It's not an opinion, it's a complaint. I've never see so much nudity since I was programmed…"

"Oh shut up…" I grunted. "Zim does not care about your problems, he has his own."

"You can fix yours, I'm cursed as long as that human keeps attacking you, why don't you kick him out!" the computer suggested.

"Zim doesn't know what you're talking about, hush up and sleep or something, Zim is trying to think!" I said as I shoved my face between my knees.

"I'll just tell him you love him and we'll-" the computer was cut off, by me of course.

"Zim feels no such thing!" I hissed.

"Why so defensive?"

"you accuse Zim, that's why!" I kicked the dashboard.

"Ow…" the computer said sarcastically.

I just hmphed. Satisfied.

After some time of silence I decided to make my computer useful.

"Why does Zim want to be with the Dib human…?" I asked in a quiet voice.

The computer sighed. "I don't know, you've known each other for a while?"

"Is it because Zim is defective?"

"Probably."

"What about the Dib?" I looked up at the blank screen to see my reflection. Sad little Zim sitting in a sad little posture.

"Uh, I'm not a mind reader!" The computer yelled at me.

"Guess! You seem to know what Zim is thinking!" I yelled back.

"Urgh! He seems confused…he probably likes you or whatever but human are complicated!"

"Humans are stuuuupid…" I whined and got off the chair to walk away.

"Sure, whatever." The computer drowned.

I went upstairs to make food and found Gir already making something.

"Hiya mastah!" He said loudly and excitedly. I gave him a small wave and examined the mess he was creating.

"What are you making Gir?" I asked in disappoint, this stuff was yellowish, a very unnatural yellow might I add.

"Noodle cheese!" the robot squeed.

"Riiight…" I said as I sat at the table.

These mood swings, alone or with the human, were becoming quite annoying. Zim should maybe find a way to release the tension, but I had no idea what was between us that made us so…

"Hey gir." The human came walking in.

"Hiiii, Dib."

Gir stopped called Dib big headed boy since he spazed at him last time.

"Is that kraft dinner?" Dib asked with excitement.

"Mmmhmm!" Gir answered with joy. I just groaned at the table…to maybe get some attention over here.

After a few seconds I felt arms around my neck from the back. I jumped instantly.

"Dib!" I screamed. This was not the attention I wanted.

"What?" the human laughed, clearly amused by my reaction.

"Do not touch the Zim!" I growled and in a second the contact was gone and the human was on his way to the other side of the table.

I watched as he stared at me until he finally spoke.

"Do you really want to have sex with me?' He asked in a confused voice.

I growled and looked away from him. "Is that all you think about!"

"No…" Dib said slowly.

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. I wasn't in the mood…

"Fine, maybe I do, so what?" Dib said, offended.

I shrugged my shoulders, talking would just fuel the fire.

We sat there and Gir gave us that yellow stuff and we ate, after some time Dib spoke.

"I'll stop touching you." He muttered and I looked at him. He looked serious so I nodded.

When Dib headed to his room to sleep, I followed him. The human was surprised to see me at the door.

"Do you still need me to sleep with you?" I asked. Dib stared at the floor before for he looked up at me and nodded.

I turned off the light and headed to the bed. We both crawled and lay with our backs facing towards each other. We said our goodnights and Dib was passed out minutes and soon after, so was I.

The rest of the week or so droned on and at one point my computer announced its great joy for our lack of intimacy. We both blushed and shrugged it off. Every now and then we'd talk about random stuff, like ordering pizza or if we wanted to watch tv together. We still slept together and kept our distance.

And the more we did the more I didn't want to and the more Dib seemed to twitch. Every time he saw me, I saw his eyes do this weird flicker. I don't know what it was and the more I saw it the more tempted I was to ask about it.

"Dib, when will you want to get new clothes?" I asked at my work desk in my main lab. Dib chilled in there now with me. Sometimes I wonder if was just to watch me but it never felt creepy. Through this distance we've made, I felt like we're also making a connection. Why were we so messed up?

I watched Dib shrug and come to sit on the stool next to me. "I never go out so why bother?" he said distractedly since he was playing with a tube full of liquid.

"Watch it human, that could kill you." I warned him as I zapped a few wires back to life. Making inventions were my pass time, a hobby I called it.

"Scary…" Dib put it down and I looked at him, noticing, he looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You started staring first alien." He pointed out and I pouted a bit.

"Cheer up Dibby." I told him.

Dib went tense and looked at me wide eyed. I gave him a worried look and sighed, turned on my stool. My whole body facing his.

"you know, I said I'd fix you…but I kinda forgot…how are you feeling, you look kind of down?" I said to him, and he seemed confused again then he looked away.

"You…forgot?" I could hear the pain in his voice, making me jump.

"Well, no! Zim just got distracted…" I looked at my gloves and back to Dib. "Are you ok, Dib human?"

Suddenly Dib's face scrunched up and it was the look he always made before-

"Dib!" I gasped and the tears flowed from the human's eyes. As I expected. This was the third time this week…

Dib wiped his eyes and bit his lip. I moved closer to the now crying human boy and rubbed his back.

"W-W-Why?" Dib asked.

"Why what?" I asked calmly.

"…Gaz…Dad…they never came once! Why didn't they come look for me!" Dib began to sob uncontrollably. My eyes went wide, how long as it been? Months?

Dib threw his head into his arms folded on the table. "Why didn't they come get me!"

Last time, Dib cried about the bullies at school and once about being ugly, which was very unexpected. I had to tell him how attractive he really was and that was harder than I thought it would be.

"That's why you are here Dib. Zim cares." I said as I pressed the side of my face against the table.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to have your family hate you!" the human sobbed angrily and I huffed.

"As a matter of fact, I do. My tallest hated me this whole damn time! And yes, Zim knows of rejection so can you just believe me when I say I care! It's not the easiest thing to say for Zim!" I said as I poked the human.

Dib lifted his face from his arms and looked at me through his watery eyes. "Why do your leaders…hate you?"

I gave Dib a worried look. "Zim…failed to take over earth."

"Right, and whose fault is that? Mine. So why do you 'care'? I ruined your life didn't I?" Dib questioned me and I sat up straight again.

"I…never saw it that way…" I should have been pissed, kicked the human out immediately but I had no intention of doing that. "This would explain why I'm defective…" I mused. I was used to the label.

But apparently, Dib wasn't since he looked at me weird.

"What do you mean?" he asked, the side of his head resting on his arms with his dry tears. The human seemed interested now.

I gave him an unsure look. "Well, I'm considered a defect to my society due to my constant mistakes and failures…also, I have emotions that no other irken should have."

"Like?"

"Urm…caring?" I gave Dib a nervous smile.

"I guess you and Gir are all I have left…" Dib sighed.

"That's right, Dib-boy, now let's go make food, Zim is starving." I patted the human on the back and hopped off my seat.

"Yeah, I've known you for how long now?" Dib turned around to look me and I thought for a minute.

"Approximately…6 years." I said with a nod.

Dib shook his head and chuckled. "And you never once tried to probe me." He said as he hopped off his seat too.

I narrowed my eyes at him and waved my hand dismissively at him. "Too much of an honour for you."

"And here I thought you cared." Dib chuckled as he elbowed me.

"Caring and experimenting are very different things human." I pointed out.

"Make Zim spaghetti again!" I ran after him to get to the elevator.

"Naww, I'll make…stir fry this time. I found a good recipe." Dib sighed, this time in happiness.

"Do you like this cooking activity?" I asked as the doors opened and we stepped in.

"What else can I do." Dib shrugged his shoulders.

I pressed my finger to my lips in consecration. "But it makes you…happy, yes?"

"Yeah, for the most part." Dib said.

"Ok." I said back with a smile.


End file.
